


Mystic Headcanons

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imagines, Scenarios, a compilation of my work on tumblr, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: A compilation of headcanons and drabbles I've written about Mystic Messenger. Rated T for some chapters.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, Vanderwood & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 91
Kudos: 263





	1. Dirty Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i’m thinking dirty dancing as reggeaton bc i’m a sucker for latina!MC, just because i’m laughing thinking of them in a latin disco. i’m also adding the song i was listening to with each character (not necessarily related to them, i just put my playlist on shuffle)

**yoosung** ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8-mloCL49vs&t=MTUyOTc0NTE3Nzk3ZDNlMjhhZTc3OWRhYTNmYWVlNTAyYWNkYjU4MiwyVUtuWnpkZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189280823216%2Frfa-saeran-dirty-dancing&m=1))

  * he’s so scared when he enters your favorite disco
  * like _so fucking scared_
  * the music is way too loud and j– are those people having clothed sex?
  * he listens while you try to explain how to dance reggeaton
  * but doesn’t really get it because that lady over there is bending over and just–
  * suddenly he stops thinking about it because he looks at you swaying your hips
  * and he can’t look anywhere else
  * you take it slow because it’s his first time and just dance in front of him, respecting his space
  * he’s _shook_
  * suddenly, he notices other guys looking over at you
  * mostly drooling honestly
  * so he grabs your waist and pulls you closer
  * you think he’s getting more comfortable so you put your arms around his neck and keep dancing
  * rip yoosung



**zen** ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0VR3dfZf9Yg&t=MTkyODc1YTkwOTk5Mjk3M2NlYTRjMjFjNjhjMzc4NzczZmU3YjdlOSwyVUtuWnpkZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189280823216%2Frfa-saeran-dirty-dancing&m=1))

  * he’s actually really excited when you tell him you want to go dancing
  * even more when you suggest going to a latin disco, because you’re missing home
  * he takes your hand as you two enter 
  * he’s excited to learn more about your culture!! because it means a better relationship!!!
  * but oh he wasn’t prepared for that
  * you start rocking your hips TOO close to him and –
  * **_U N L E A S H T H E B E A S T_**
  * he warns you about dancing way too sexy
  * you just laugh it off
  * he looks around and noticed everyonce is dancing like you
  * some girls are even grinding against some boy’s thigh
  * but he doesn’t really care because you just started singing along with the music and FUCK he just loves it 
  * zen doesn’t really last more than two songs before he’s convinces you to go back
  * he needs to show you what your dancing is doing to _**the beast**_
  * on your way back, he asks if you can dance like that again at home
  * but only at home
  * because all men are wolves, mc



**jaehee** ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dt_jHrUE5IOk&t=Y2ZmNWFjYmM1MzU2MjBkZTQ5YTg2Nzc4MTkxZTM5ZWE2N2ExNjRmOSwyVUtuWnpkZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189280823216%2Frfa-saeran-dirty-dancing&m=1))

  * she’s not one for going out dancing
  * but it’s your birthday so she complies
  * she even agrees to go to a latin disco and tries her best to hide the fact the music is way too loud
  * you dance softly next to the bar while you’re waiting for your drinks
  * you know she’s not really into dancing
  * but holy–
  * suddenly she can’t stop looking at you because you’re muttering the words to some spanish song she doesn’t really know
  * but you look so beautiful and she feels lucky
  * you hand Jaehee her drink and she smiles at you
  * maybe these discos aren’t that bad



**jumin** ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGMFewiplIbw&t=ODJlNTczZDI4YTVhYzExNDBmMTQwZWU5MGY5NzU3OWIxZjI5ZjAwYiwyVUtuWnpkZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189280823216%2Frfa-saeran-dirty-dancing&m=1)) ~~this song is definitely jumin han omg i’m dying~~

  * he obviously knows spanish
  * his dad made him study
  * not as good as you, obviously, but he has been practising more since you two started dating
  * so when you start singing the lyrics to the song he just loses it
  * “what do you mean you like older guys, MC”
  * “you like bigger… what? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO BIG IT CAN’T FIT YOUR MOUTH?!”
  * he’s never heard you talking like that
  * not even when you’re making love
  * not even when you tell him how much you want him
  * but you’re there, freely dancing an singing about liking older guys
  * and how you like being treated like a lady ~~but not so much on the sheets~~
  * he can’t help but laugh a little because it’s true
  * he smiles again when he remembers he is, in fact, older than you
  * _very sly, mc_
  * you wink at him, knowing he can understand what you’re singing
  * he loves the way you’re rocking your hips and moving your body closer and closer to him
  * he takes a mental note to have that kind of music on his spotify playlist because he definitely wants you dancing like that again, maybe with less clothing



**saeyoung/luciel/seven** ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dp7bfOZek9t4&t=OTcyYjVjNjcyNWRkNDU3YzM4MTQ1MTFlMjFkYTkxNzRkMTcyYjcyOCwyVUtuWnpkZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189280823216%2Frfa-saeran-dirty-dancing&m=1))

  * let’s be honest
  * **_he fucking knows the coreography_**
  * you like to dance around his house while you’re cleaning
  * youtube has nice playlists with reggeaton
  * once, he looks at you dancing some kind of coreography
  * he looks over at your laptop and it’s definitely a coreography
  * so obviously he tries to dance like the guy in the video
  * he fails
  * but you both laugh so much
  * so when it’s yoosung’s birthday and everyone is dancing
  * he slides a bill to the dj and asks for that specific song
  * so you both dance the coreography like the dorks you are
  * honestly, it’s endearing
  * you love having someone you can joke around as much as you do with him



**saeran** ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D5AkDqm-cEgg&t=NGMxOTQ1YjUzYjg4YTZjYTlhN2I0YmE3NGMxZDk2MzUyZmY1MDJjMSwyVUtuWnpkZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189280823216%2Frfa-saeran-dirty-dancing&m=1))

  * he doesn’t know spanish
  * ~~secretly he’s trying to learn but he’s still in the early stages so hasn’t told you yet~~
  * he also doesn’t go to parties
  * but likes watching you dance around
  * this beat is calmer than the other songs you usually dance
  * you’re singing around and sometimes you point at him
  * he arches his eyebrow and you laugh and fucking hell, how much he loves watching you laugh
  * he goes back to his phone, playing uninterested 
  * but obviously using shazam to know what song it is and its translation
  * apparently, it’s a romantic song
  * so it’s cute watching you dance around his bed
  * it’s a sunday morning after all
  * the way you’re moving your hips is _sinful_ , tho
  * god bless latinas




	2. MC wants her own business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Headcannon for RFA+V with MC who wants to run her own business please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also added Saeran bc I couldn’t help myself. Chose a different business for each character <3

**Yoosung**

  * When you tell him about owning your own business, he thinks you’re going to start selling cookies at college
  * You make the best cookies he’s ever had
  * Uhm, no, Yoosung, I’m thinking about something bigger
  * ~~cakes?~~
  * Your own pastry shop
  * “but make it pet friendly”
  * DONE
  * You pull a lot of all-nighters and you take extra shifts at your current job so you can save
  * Yoosung offers some money, but you decline. You’re going to start small.
  * You definitely do need help to decide which desserts are going on display
  * He tries them all and gives them a score
  * He’s there on the opening, gives you a bouquet of flowers and cries a little, blaming on his allergies
  * He doesn’t have allergies



**Jaehee**

  * You’ve always liked coffee but you’re pretty sure Jaehee has an obsession
  * It’s nice though, she has different brands of coffee around her place and lets you have a different one every day you come visit
  * So, when you tell her you want to start your own coffee shop, she’s ecstatic
  * She quits C&R the very next day
  * poor Jumin is confused
  * You wake up the next day and she has prepared a huge binder with all the information you could need and more
  * is there a way you could love her even more?



**Zen**

  * He’s usually pretty busy with rehearsals so when he comes home, you’re asleep
  * ~~he still wakes you up for some lovin’~~
  * But it’s been a few nights he’s found you browsing the web, glasses on, taking notes on a little notebook
  * One night, before suggesting doing something romantic, he asks what you’re working on
  * You show him your notes
  * Accidentally you end up giving him an entire powerpoint presentation
  * You want to start designing costumes for theatre and movie productions, you’ve actually had a little bit of training at college
  * He’s pretty excited
  * Asks you to design a few for a musical he’s on so he can suggest them to the director
  * supportive!Zen for life



**Jumin**

  * You’re taking your morning coffee whilst admiring the view from Jumin’s penthouse when suddenly someone knocks on the door
  * Which is weird because you weren’t expecting anyone?
  * “Jumin, darling, I appreciate it, but I want to do this alone? No, it’s not just a little bit of help, you sent a team of ten people to our house”
  * He’s trying
  * It’s no easy job to set up a law firm, and you know it
  * But hell, you’re a lawyer and you’re pretty good at your job, you have amazing colleagues so why not?
  * Jumin stops sending you his team, but sets up a small office for you in the penthouse, so you can have meetings and work more comfortable
  * The least a husband can do, says
  * Sometimes he still offers his help, but he’s now more respecting of your boundaries



**Seven**

  * “MC, what do you mean I can’t hack so you get your license faster?”
  * ~~saeyoung, no~~
  * He’s obviously your first costumer, buys a big flower arrangement with your favourite flowers
  * You find it on your night stand when you come home
  * “There’s my favourite hardworking girl!”
  * He doesn’t know a lot about flowers but apparently you do
  * And hell, the flower shop looks amazing, the arrangements are beautiful
  * You stumble a bit when you’re trying to organize orders
  * So, he sets up a website with an easy and nice way the customers can choose how they want their flower arrangement, which flowers they’d like and what is the occasion
  * It makes your job easier
  * thank u, Saeyoung



**V**

  * He’s obviously a supportive boyfriend
  * Listens to you carefully while you give your ideas for the app you’re developing
  * He’s still amused by how intelligent you are
  * Like programming? He thought it was only a thing guys like Luciel could do but there you are
  * He helps you prepare your pitch to get funding from big companies
  * Always brings you a cup of tea or coffee when you’re working at home
  * Also gives you back massages when you take breaks
  * a n g e l



**Saeran**

  * When you decided to open an art studio, you didn’t think it was one of the best ideas you’ve ever had
  * Not only for yourself, but for Saeran too
  * Who could have thought art was so therapeutic
  * ~~everyone, MC~~
  * You sell art supplies and also give art classes in the afternoon
  * You have a group of kids, teenagers and adults
  * At first, Saeran didn’t like hanging around the store, but once he’s there bringing you lunch and is captivated by the way you’re teaching a little girl to use her brush
  * He stays for the rest of the class, surprised the kids aren’t afraid of him
  * Now he’s a regular at your 4 pm classes
  * He even buys some stuff and you’ve seen him drawing some Sunday mornings
  * ~~Saeyoung put Saeran’s first drawing on the fridge~~
  * His mood is better since he’s started going to your classes
  * When he does, he helps you close the store and walks you home
  * You even stay in the store once after closing and end up making love on the floor. Paint is involved.
  * Opening the store was definitely the best idea you’ve ever had.




	3. MC is ten years older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Head canon for RFA members with an MC who’s 10 years older than them? If it’s okay with you, thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s perfectly okay! <3 Also, I know there’s a difference between the korean and the international version, but I decided to use the korean one~

**Zen is 24, MC is 34**

  * You meet Zen while you’re working as a costume director in one of his plays
  * He’s always really nice and quite a gentleman, so you get along fine
  * You notice he always has tons of girls waiting for him after rehearsals for a photo and that he’s getting more famous with each passing day
  * ~~these youngsters~~
  * One day, you end up chatting while you’re making changes to one of his costumes. You end up explaining the last book you read, and he seemed really interested.
  * Since rehearsal was over, he stays with you, the costume is done and finished but he can’t stop listening to you
  * When you both realize it’s been over two hours, you laugh, and he walks you to your car. You offer him a ride but he brought his motorcycle to work.
  * ~~that’s hot, you think~~
  * You say your goodbyes but he only takes a few steps before he returns to your car and asks for your number
  * You blush because he’s looking at you with his _intense_ eyes but give it to him
  * He smiles in a way you just know he’s going to call that night
  * He doesn’t really care you’re older, in fact he’s mesmerized every time you go out on dates
  * He likes having someone older that can help keep him grounded, but also someone he can spoil like a princess, so you two perfectly fit



**Yoosung is 21, MC is 31**

  * Your thesis advisor for your master’s degree is Yoosung’s favourite teacher
  * So, once you enter his classroom and listen to the class, Yoosung doesn’t take his eyes off you the entire time
  * _the. entire. class._
  * He finds you way too pretty and wonders if you’re an exchange student, because he’s never seen you around before.
  * When the class if over, you head to the desk to talk to the teacher and Yoosung does too. Dr. Van Dyck, the teacher, is the one to introduce you both.
  * Your thesis is about vet majors and stress levels, so the teacher suggests Yoosung helps you with it, since you’re going to have to interview as much vet majors as you can
  * “Let me give you my number, we can meet at a café to let you know how you can help me” you say and his mind goes blank, because did you just say you were going to give him your number?
  * Eventually, those coffee meetings stop being about your thesis, you end up just talking about yourselves, your lives, etc.
  * The first time he kisses you is at a bus stop, after one of your coffee meetings. You smile wide after kissing him back. He’s a blubbering mess still pretty nervous about everything so you kiss him again. And again. And again.



**Jaehee is 26, MC is 36**

  * You recently started working at the Finances area of C&R. After your first meeting with Jumin, you leave the office and take deep breathes, calming yourself. You see Jaehee sitting and her desk and walks towards her.
  * “I’m sorry but what the fuck is wrong with your boss”
  * ~~jaehee’s already in love~~
  * You see each other a lot after that, at the cafeteria, on the elevator, by the hallway. You wave at each other and smile.
  * Dissing Jumin together is your favourite hobby
  * It all starts when you get the elevator together
  * “Hey, so, I’m tired of running into you ‘accidentally on purpose’. How about we go out for coffee or something?”
  * Jaehee’s surprised, but very pleased
  * “You don’t care I’m a little bit older than you?” “Now, why would I? I’m learning so much”
  * A few years go by, you help her open her own coffee place.
  * Not that she needed help, Jaehee’s a fucking rockstar
  * That’s why you love her so much



**Jumin is 27, MC is 37**

  * The first word that comes to his mind when he sees you for the first time is “lady”
  * He’s astounded you haven’t been married
  * Because, how?
  * At one point, he thinks tou have an awful habit or are a murderer
  * But time goes by and you’re just perfect to his eyes
  * So, he comes to the conclusion you’ve only met idiots
  * You are mature, you have wisdom and even though you like to joke around sometimes, it’s always in a refined way
  * He loves drinking wine with you and taking you to C&R events, because you look sophisticated and hot when you dress elegant
  * Doesn’t really care about the age difference, he’s always been quite mature for his age, so you fit perfectly together
  * He’s definitely putting a ringer on your finger soon



**Saeyoung is 22, MC is 32**

  * You just got out of a long relationship of five years. You had wedding plans that went south when you discovered they were cheating on you
  * ~~scumbag~~
  * Going out dating after such a long time it’s weird for you and you don’t know where to start
  * But he makes it so fucking easy
  * He jokes a lot and is always in a hyper state
  * You’re attracted from the first time you see him, he’s a bubble of energy, hot and has a precious smile
  * You doubt a little bit about starting a relationship. Yes, he’s fun to be around and really intelligent, but you wonder whether he’s ready for a serious relationship
  * After all, you remember the people you used to date when you were 22, they just wanted something light and fun
  * But as time goes by, he tells you about his past and you realize he may be young but has the experience and emotional maturity of an older person
  * He really gets your emotional problems, even if he can’t always help
  * Sometimes he doesn’t let you help and closes off
  * But he’s willing to try and make it better and it’s all that matters
  * One step at a time. You have all the time in the world for him.




	4. What are they thinking while cuddling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what goes through the RFA’s minds when cuddling with MC ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I took another turn with Seven, it just came naturally. Hope you life them! <3

**Yoosung**

  * “soft. warm. nice”
  * “I hope she doesn’t care being the big spoon most of the time”
  * “little spoon for life”
  * “cuddling for life”
  * “actually, mc for life”
  * “wait mc don’t go”
  * “oh ok you were going to the bathroom”
  * “pls don’t take too long”
  * “what i’m supposed to do now” ~~homework~~



**Zen**

  * He’s definitely the big spoon, mostly because he’s really tall
  * Although, on bad days, he could really use being the small spoon
  * “I love how your body fits perfectly well with mine”
  * Will definitely whisper soft and cheesy words
  * “Have I told you lately how happy you make me? Because you do, sweetie”
  * “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me”
  * “I can’t wait to wake up every day with you by my side”
  * “You’re so perfect and— wait”
  * “pls stop moving mc”
  * “mc stop”
  * “mc remember your cute bottom is against my– omg mc”
  * “ ** _DON’T WAKE UP THE BEAST_** ”



**Jaehee**

  * Alternates between being the big and little spoon
  * Not really a fan of cuddling but also not against it
  * “I could easily fall asleep right now”
  * “I know this is supposed to be relaxing and it _is_ , but do you feel comfortable? Should I move a little? Should I be doing something else beside laying here?”
  * *phone buzzes*
  * “Can’t I have this one night to just—?”
  * *MC turns off Jaehee’s phone*
  * “I think I love you, MC”
  * “When did I get so lucky, honestly”
  * “Wait MC, why did you stand up. Oh, are those? Yes, yes they are!”
  * “Wow so Zen’s musicals really _are_ better with cuddles”



**Jumin**

  * “I can’t comprehend how could someone be so beautiful and smart at the same time”
  * “While also liking cats”
  * “Is she already sleep?”
  * “Yes, Assistant Kang, I’m able to see your face on my phone but I don’t plan on answering any call right now”
  * “Not when MC is asleep in my arms. So perfect. So pure”
  * “Is this what perfect wife material feels like?”
  * “Yes, Elizabeth the 3rd, you can join too”



**Seven**

  * “Sometimes I wonder if she would still be by my side if she knew all the things that go through my mind”
  * “Also how did this woman become so important in my life what the hell”
  * “But seriously”
  * “There I was, pretty happ– well, I existed before her. I did the hacking, didn’t get involved, joked around with the RFA, thought Saeran was safe, decided to go on and suddenly…”
  * “Suddenly…”
  * “She appeared, she decided to go against basic instinct and followed a random stranger to a random location”
  * “Honestly, MC, what were you thinking”
  * “Suddenly, there she was, and she was so damn cute. So nice, so helpful, so… different”
  * “Well it would certainly take an unique person to change the life I was having”
  * “Now I have Saeran, we’re trying to resolve his trauma, but…”
  * “What did I do to deserve her? Fact is, I don’t think I ever did anything. I think I dont quite deserve you.”
  * “So just keep sleeping. Please.”
  * “Please don’t ever wake up from the dream of loving me”.




	5. MC can't sleep if they're not with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hcs for main 6 with an mc that can’t sleep unless their significant other is with them in bed and will just stay up until they make it to bed? thank you

**Yoosung**

  * Big issue here because our boy stays up pretty late playing LOLOL
  * But you can’t sleep unless he’s in bed with you
  * He’s devastated the first time he realizes is 4 am, your eyes are all puffy but you can’t manage to sleep
  * He thought you were already asleep!
  * He tries giving you relaxing tea, really comfortable pillows, but nothing works
  * So he compromises
  * He buys one of those tables that fold up and starts gaming in bed
  * Now, you can sleep and he can keep on playing, yay!



**Jaehee**

  * Jaehee knows about all nighters. She’s probably the best example on why you shouldn’t do that
  * She used to work late at the office, but felt incredibly guilty when it was 1 am and you were still waiting for her
  * Especially because she knew you had to be on your office by 7 am
  * At first, she doesn’t think much about it because she can run on little sleep most days
  * But once, you go out on a quick date at Starbucks. You both sat down and when they called your names, she got up to pick up your orders. When she came back, you were asleep on the table
  * So, Jaehee had to look for options
  * Getting rid of her workload wasn’t an option (for now)
  * So now she stays in bed with you while working on her laptop
  * ~~Are you sure the light doesn’t bother you, MC? I can work on little light, just tell m– It’s ok, Jaehee.~~



**Zen**

  * This one need to have a better schedule
  * So, needing him by your side to fall asleep is actually pretty good for him
  * He wants to stay up late practising his lines, but can he miss out on cuddling his princess and getting his beauty sleep
  * Damn right he can’t
  * Major snuggler
  * Once, you go away for a few days and he realises now he can’t fall asleep without you
  * He makes sure to videocall you until you both fall asleep
  * Will definitely whisper soft words or sing a pretty lullaby when you’re in his arms
  * Won’t admit to anyone, but loves being the little spoon too



**Jumin**

  * We’ve reached a predicament
  * See, Jumin likes going to bed early, sometimes even earlier than you which is great
  * But he also travels a lot due to his job, so there are nights when he won’t come home at all
  * He doesn’t notice you can’t fall asleep without him because you don’t tell him, not wanting to bother him
  * But one time he travels really far, he sees you online at 3:30 a.m. (it’s 9:30 a.m. for him though)
  * He thinks about texting you, but he thinks maybe you fell asleep with your laptop open, so he doesn’t want to disturb you
  * But it’s the same the next day
  * “Is everything alright, love? What are you doing up so late?”
  * “I’m fine, darling. I got caught up in a movie. It just ended, will go back to bed. Night <3″
  * It’s one hour later and you’re still online though
  * He doesn’t want to be a father figure to you, he doesn’t want to force you to go to bed but now he’s worried
  * He asks Jaehee about it and she says you look tired and have dark circles under your eyes
  * “My love, I’m in no way trying to tell you when to go to bed, but now I’m worried about your health. Have you been eating? Is the food the chef makes any good? Tell me, please”.
  * “I’m okay, Jumin. Don’t worry, it’s silly.”
  * He insists
  * “It’s just really hard to fall asleep without you here”
  * You can almost listen to Jumin’s heart breaking
  * Now, every time he travels and he knows it’s around 11 p.m. on your timezone, he starts a videocall. He’s usually pretty busy and most of the time in a meeting, but he never misses a day. He places the phone so it points to him and keeps on with his meeting, knowing you can fall asleep just by hearing his voice.
  * It’s the next best thing he can do. And you love him for it.



**Saeyoung**

  * “Are you coming to bed?” “Not soon, MC, why?” “It’s really hard to fall asleep without you, honey”
  * _Saeyoung.exe is not responding_
  * _Saeyoung.exe has stopped working_
  * howcanyoubesocutemcwhatdididotodeservethis
  * You see, unlike Yoosung, he can’t just take his laptop to bed. He used several laptops and screens
  * If Mahoma doesn’t go to the mountain…
  * He dims the lights, turns on a lamp by his side and pulls the studio coach close to him.
  * It’s not the same. And most of the time, it doesn’t work out. The coach isn’t as comfortable as your bed, and once you woke up with a killer backpain.
  * So he tries to change his schedule
  * And fails miserably
  * ~~yo, i get him, i can’t be productive or functional in the mornings~~
  * So he decides to cuddle up with you at night, ignoring the work he has. Yes, it’s his job and it does pay well, but he can’t have you walking around with pain.
  * Once you fall asleep, he goes back to hacking
  * He’s always sure to be there when you wake up in the morning, though. Even if when you do, he has already fallen asleep.




	6. MC as a parent of a rebellious child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would it be ok to ask for hcs of the main 6 + vaderwood as parents to rebellious child that’s sometimes sneaks out and gets in fights please? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I got a little bit carried away but bear with me. i thought they would be extremely short but this is the longest i’ve ever written for a hc.
> 
> thank you for your suggestion!

**Yoosung**

  * It was supposed to be a fun story, but you found Yoosung grimacing when your son was telling you about some rank he had pulled at school. You decided to ignore it, mainly because your husband /did/ laugh at the end.
  * But that one morning, while he drove you both to your son’s school, you couldn’t stop thinking wheher it was a true smile or not.
  * It had been around 9 a.m. when you received the phonecall. Yoosung was about to leave to go to work and you were looking for your wallet, since he was going to drive you to your job as well. You were going to ignore the ringing, but when you saw it was the school calling, you got scared. Man, did that kid loved doing crazy stuff.
  * Last year, he had broken his arm while trying to climb a tree, trying to get a football that had accidentaly ended up there.
  * Instead of, you know, asking for help.
  * “It’s Hoon’s school”; you said, before answering your phone. Yoosung looked a you, worried.
  * It was a brief call. The Principal told you Hoon had gotten into a fight. When he hard your tone asking what happened, he added: “He initiated a fight with another boy. Apparently, it’s about a girl. The boy is being taken to the hospital as we speak”.
  * Well, fuck.
  * You looked at Yoosung, poor boy was so confused when you apologized to the Principal and said you both would be there immediately. You hung up the phone and told your husband what the call was about.
  * The ride to the school was silent.
  * When you entered the Principal’s office, you saw Hoon, sitting on a chair, some red marks on his face and arms, but nothing else.
  * The Principal repeated the story, adding the other boy was taken to the hospital because in the middle of the fight, he was pushed, fell on the ground and got a wound on his forehead. It seemed he would need a couple of stitched, but the school policy was to send them to the nearest hospital even if it wasn’t serious.
  * You apologized profusely over and over. You didn’t want Hoon to be kicked out. You explained it was the first time this had happened and that it wouldn’t happen again. You agreed to sign a document that said Hoon would be conditionally admitted next year, only if he didn’t get in anymore fights. You quickly signed it and handed it over to your husband.
  * He was giving death glares to your son.
  * “Honey” you said, making him look at you.
  * You both looked at each other for a couple of seconds. After that, he grabbed the paper and signed it as well.
  * On your way back home, you started telling Hoon about his punishment. No phone, no TV, no game consoles whatsoever, no going out with friends. You asked him to tell you what was the fight about, but he wouldn’t say. You sighed and decided to ask again a few days later.
  * When Yoosung parked in front of your home, he asked Hoon to go inside and wait for them. You looked at him, puzzled. Mostly surprised, since he hadn’t said anything since you first got the phonecall
  * You expected to discuss Hoon’s punishment.
  * “You’ve been enabling this behaviour” Yoosung muttered.
  * What?
  * “I’m sorry how exactly I’ve been enabling this”
  * “Laughing at his pranks. Not taking them seriously”
  * “They were pranks, he had never punched someone before” you defended Hoon.
  * “That’s how it starts” Yoosung says, raising his voice.
  * Suddenly, you realize he’s been crying.
  * You take your husband’s hand and squeeze it softly.
  * “Honey, what’s going on?” you asked.
  * He didn’t answer. But the tears kept going.
  * You kissed his cheek and squeezed his hands again, reassuring him everything was fine.
  * “That’s how it starts” he repeated, more calmly. “It starts at pranks, constant pranks the other person doesn’t ever give back. And then suddenly, they feel the right to take it to the next level and punch you wheneer you feel like”.
  * Did… did this happen to Yoosung?
  * Oh God.
  * Oh God.
  * “Hey, c’mon, look at me. C’mon, honey”, you asked, cupping his cheeks and making him look at you. “Hoon is not a bad person. He’s not a bully. He’s, you’re right, he’s been behaving badly but he’s not a bad person. He’s…” you doubted. “He’s not on eof your bullies”.
  * Yoosung didn’t say anything.
  * He didn’t need to. You know understood.
  * “We’re great parents. We really are. And he’s just 14, He still has time to learn. More than that, we’re making sure he learns how to be gentler. Nicer to other people. More like you”.
  * Yoosung smiled.



**Zen**

  * Of course it was a fucking motorcycle gang
  * How he hated karma
  * One day, Jae came home with a leather jacket. Which was fine. He could spend his money on clothes, nothing new.
  * You smiled and kissed Jae on the cheek to welcome him home.
  * No, you didn’t care he was 17, when he comes home he has to kiss his mother.
  * “You know, Jae’s looking like you more and more with each day that goes by” you commented to your husband in a soft voice, trying to keep it quiet from Jae. “That jacket actually reminds me of the one you just to have when we first met” you teased Zen, grinning at him. Zen lowered his head and kissed your temple before looking at his son again. Indeed, that jacket was pretty similar to the one he used wh–
  * Wait a minute.
  * “What’s that symbol on your back?” he suddenly asked. Both you and Jae looked at him.
  * “What symb– ah, I don’t know. I got it from a thrift shop” Jae answered, shrugging.
  * Zen squinting, trying to detect the lie.
  * Bullshit detector 9000
  * “Show me your right wrist”
  * You looked at Jae. He was pale.
  * “Show me your right wrist” Zen repeated. You didn’t know why he was asking this?
  * “Why should I? I’m not five, you ca–”
  * “Show your dad your wrist” you said, supporting your husband. You decided Zen’s reason was important enough.
  * Relunctantly, Jae lifted his jacket and showed you both a small drawing of a skull on his wrist.
  * “Oh God, please tell me that’s not a tattoo” you whispered.
  * “It’s not” both Zen and Jae answered. Jae was now even more surprised his dad new about it.
  * “You know?”
  * “I don’t want you hanging around them anymore. Those people are bad news. You’ll start drinking and smoking and– I-I don’t think that’s a good idea.
  * It’s a long conversation. Zen ends up telling his son about the gang he was in when he was young and even though Jae thinking about using that information to get respected with the guys, he eventually agrees to spend less time with the gang.
  * He goes to his room and you hug Zen from the back, kissing him in the cheek.
  * “That’s some good parenting” you smiled, feeling him smile as well. “Hey, uhm- You think you still have your jacket?” you asked, whispering sweetly against your husband’s ear.
  * MC, THE BEAST–



**Jaehee**

  * no fears
  * Angry!Jaehee
  * one fear
  * Both you and your son were terrified of Jaehee when she got angry.
  * So that one time Hyuk snaked out of the house to go to a party
  * oh boy, you feared for him
  * Jaehee was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.
  * You offered a cup of coffee and she declined.
  * SHE
  * DECLINED
  * COFFEE
  * it really was the end of the world.
  * Eventually, Hyuk came home, to find yuor concerned look and Jaehee’s disapproving look.
  * “Mom, this girl I like was going to I really, really, really–”
  * “I don’t care, go to your room”.
  * “But mom, let me explain”
  * “To your room”
  * “Mom, aren’t you going to say anything?” Hyuk asked you. You shook your head.
  * “You heard your mother, go to your room and think if it was really worth it”.
  * In the end, Jaehee took his cellphone and laptop for two weeks.
  * Then she had a stern talk with him.
  * You honestly wouldn’t have known how to deal with the situation if it weren’t for her.
  * god bless jaehee



**Jumin**

  * It all started with a “shut up dad”
  * Jumin had brought her sweet little princess a car, a fancy and most of all trustworthy car.
  * She had solt it and bought a motorcycle instead.
  * When did his princess change so much?
  * It seemed just yesterday she was sitting on his lap, playing with his tie and grinning at him.
  * Once, Hae wanted to go to a party in one of the shadiest places in the city. You said no and left the penthouse quickly because you had a meeting with the lawfirm you owned. Hae stayed, arguing with Jumin.
  * “You can’t force me to stay!” she said, storming to her bedroom and starting to get ready.
  * Jumin didn’t know what to do. He tried calling you, but it went to voicemail. He thought you must be in the middle of your meeting.
  * So he did the next best thing.
  * He closed Hae’s bedroom and locked it.
  * He then proceeded to lock all doors (except the ones for the bathrooms) using his phone, with a fancy new security system.
  * “Are you kidding me?!”
  * “Open the door!
  * “What is your problem, Jumin Han?!”
  * “I’m going to tell mom!!!!!”
  * She knos Angry!MC is his one and only fear
  * Eventually Hae stops screaming. Jumin sighs. Best she could do is take a nap.
  * He decided to go to the main bathroom and take a shower to calm down.
  * He changed into new clothes and walked to the kitchen.
  * Poure himself a glass of wine ans took a sip.
  * He was startled when he saw you entering the penthouse.
  * “Wh– what are you doing here?”
  * “I’m sorry, Jumin, I felt bad leaving you alone to deal with Hae. Aoki will continue without me”.
  * Jumin kept looking at you, wide-eyed.
  * “What’s wrong?”
  * “How did you get here?”
  * “I– Uhm, I opened the door?” you said, curious, jiggling th ekeys that were stil on your hand.
  * Jumin took out his phone, entering the security system again. Someone had turned it off.
  * Fuck.
  * You both entered Hae’s bedroom. It was empty.
  * Her laptop was on, some binary numbers on the screen both you and Jumin couldn’t understand.
  * “MC”
  * “Yes, darling?”
  * “She can’t hang out with Saeyoung anymore”.



**Saeyoung**

  * Double trouble
  * _Double trouble_
  * You gave him twins, because apparently it was a strong gene in the Choi family.
  * Two girls who were just trouble.
  * They would dress as each other sometimes and cover up for the other when one of them sneaked out the house.
  * You expected them to fight sometimes, but honestly they had a pretty good relationship. It was nice they were a united front.
  * The only thing was, it was usually a united front against Saeyoung and you.
  * You kept track of what they were doing on social media by asking Saeyoung to look over at their social media accounts.
  * Initially, you were against it.
  * But that one time, you were sure you had smelt alcohol on the breath.
  * Thanks to your husband’s hacking, you discovered they weren’t drinking yet, but one of them had made out with a boy who was drinking vodka.
  * “Heavy hand on make out session” as your daughter had messaged her friend.
  * You decided it would be best to have the talk with them as a whole family, including Saeyoung.
  * It was not your brightest idea.
  * He couldn’t process the thought of his little girls doing things with boys.
  * “They aren’t kids anymore, babe” you had said.
  * But for him, they were.
  * So when you asked your girls if they knew what protection was, Saeyoung almost fainted.
  * “MC, why are you taking about s-e-x to the t-w-i-n-s?”
  * “We can spell, dad”
  * “We also know what a condom is, mom”
  * Rip Saeyoung
  * You told them all about sex education, not only about birth control, but how to cherish your body and wait for someone special. Also how important it was to be emotionally prepared for such a huge step.
  * They would always be trouble.
  * But that night after the talk, you made sure the four of you sat on the couch and watched an old kids movie together.
  * Just for Saeyoung’s sake.



**Vanderwood**

  * Honestly, what were you expecting
  * He knew his dad used to solve his problems by punching them away
  * And his dad was his hero
  * So honestly, what did you expect
  * It started small,a few pushes at school.
  * You scolded Ryun, Vanderwood said it was okay for him to defend himself. You tried to teach there were better ways to solve problems.
  * But Ryun didn’t listen. And honestly, your husband didn’t either.
  * Once, your son punched a guy so much, he got into big trouble.
  * The other parents were planning to sue and the school board was deciding whether to kick him out or not.
  * The only thing that stopped them was that your son was the lacrosse team’s captain.
  * This time, the other kid hadn’t been bothering your son. The only thing he did was asking out the girl your son was crazy about.
  * It was in that moment when Vanderwood knew it had gone too far.
  * He never went to school meetings, so when Ryun saw him entering your Principal’s office…
  * _he knew he had fucked up_
  * You drove them home after the Principal told you you had to wait and see it the family would sue.
  * You parked the car in front of your house and sighed, tired.
  * “MC, give us a minute, please”
  * You don’t know what exactly happened in that car but whatever Vanderwood said to him changed Ryun forever.
  * He wasn’t aggresive anymore and graduated without any more trouble.
  * Your husband was magic.
  * Pure magic.




	7. MC who makes self-deprecating jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would it be ok to ask for hcs of the main 6 + vaderwood and how they would react to their normally energetic and funny mc being a little off and making some self-deprecating jokes (like a little too dark to be funny) as a way of coping and hiding their anxiety/depression? if not thats ok im just in a similar mood today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self-deprecating jokes are my thing too, tbh. hope you’re feeling better! <3 Also, I couldn’t picture Vandy for this particular hc, I’m sorry :c

**Yoosung**

  * This boy honestly loves how fun you are. He will always laugh with you and you don’t tease him that much (Saeyoung does that for you)
  * One day, when he comes home from his job at the vet, he finds you calling for pizza. He lets you finish the call and then you look up.
  * “Hey, welcome back! I accidentally left the stove on for too long and messed up dinner” you casually said, with a small giggle. “So I called Pizza Hut, hope it’s okay”.


  * “It’s okay!” he says. “I love pizza”
  * “I know, me too” you smile. You stand up and stretch your arms. “Okay, so I’ll take a shower before it gets here. How the fuck did I forget the stove on, I don’t know” you laugh. “I swear to God I would totally leave me at this point”.
  * Yoosung says nothing, shocked. He watches you walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. He knows you like to joke around, but that joke had been pretty specific. Leave you? Why would he leave you? Over some burnt food?!
  * He waits until you come out, wrapped in a towel and hands you a cup of your favourite tea. You smile weakly.
  * “An award for my awful cooking?” you tease him.
  * “Hey! It’s just food! And you solved it. I don’t really care, MC, please let it go”. He sees your lips tremble a little bit. “Are you okay?”
  * You had a really rough day at work. You tell him all about it while sipping on the tea and he silently listens to you, nodding at the right times. The pizza finally arrives and he puts on your favourite show so you both can watch it. When you go to bed, he makes sure to give you extra cuddles, so you never have to feel any more pressure on yourself.



**Zen**

  * Honestly, he’s not the best at comedy. But he really likes how much you can make yourself laugh with your own jokes.
  * He comes home and hands you his tablet. You arch an eyebrow and look at him from the couch. He sits beside you and asks you to press play. You nod and comply his request.
  * It’s a video from rehearsal. He’s singing at he’s actually hitting all the notes just right. You smile softly, watching the video in silence. When it’s over, you turn and gives him a kiss on the cheek.
  * “You’re amazing, babe. You did the song soooo good! How can you be so talented?”
  * “Thank you, babe. And I don’t know, can’t help it. I’m just talented.” he shrugs, with a confident smile.
  * “Well, someone has to be” you responded quickly. His smiled faltered and he looked at you, confused.
  * “What are you talking about? You are talented too. I’ve seen your drawings, those building projects you have been working on. They’re masterpieces, MC, I love them and–”
  * “I didn’t get the job, Zen” you quickly answer, not looking at him. “They didn’t like those ‘masterpieces’” you added, making the colons signs with his fingers.
  * Oh. So they had already sent you the email.
  * Zen would put the tablet aside and hold you on the couch. Whisper over and over again how talented you truly are and how they were in the wrong for not noticing it.
  * “If they can’t see how brilliant you are, why would you want to work for them?” he asked. “I’ve been rejected more times that I can count. I know how you feel. And you know what makes me feel better?”
  * You look at him and shake your head.
  * Ten minutes later, you’re both riding on his motorcycle, feeling the air against your face. you hug him tighter and smile.



**Jaehee**

  * Jaehee’s not one for jokes. But she does enjoy the occasional laugh she has with you. You make tons of jokes, but, unlike Saeyoung, you know when to stop
  * “Babyyyyyyyy, I’m a mess!” you complained, stretching on your bed. Both of you were working on your laptops, when suddenly you put yours aside.
  * “C’mon. Help me, Excel Goddess! Can’t seem to make this thing to work and I need to show it to my boss tomorrow” you asked. Jaehee smiled softly, put her laptop aside and grabbed yours. She started typing formulas, fixing your work.
  * “You’re so good to me, baby. Thank youuuu. That’s why you’re the smart one here”. Jaehee just smiled, continuing her work.
  * “They should have taught me Excel in school instead of sports. Did anyone of my class turn out to be an athlete? No one. Are we struggling to get a job because we don’t know shit about Excel? We are”.
  * “Maybe that’s why I’m failing. Maybe that’s why I had to settle with this shitty job, because I can’t comprehend the monster that in Microsoft Excel. Maybe that’s also why my Computer Science teacher hated me at school” you said dramatically. Jaehee chuckled softly.
  * “Maybe that’s why my whole life is a mess right now. Maybe that’s why I can’t find joy in the things I do anymore, maybe that’s why my father left us. Because I’m a shitty person who can’t do Excel and can’t get a decent job”.
  * She stopped typing and looked over at you.
  * “MC. What are you saying?”
  * “I’m sorry. I’m just… I’m tired. Don’t think about it too much”
  * “I-… Do you want me to talk to Mr. Han? Maybe there’s a position and… I know C&R takes most of my time but an entry level job may be good– at least for your resumé and–”
  * “I’m fine. Don’t think about it, baby” you dismissed, but Jaehee grabbed your hand.
  * “Can’t you really find joy anymore?” she asked. You sighed.
  * “Happens to me when the cold weather beggins. Will go away in a couple of weeks” you shrugged. Jaehee squeezed your hand.
  * “Let me know if I can do anything to help you… well, find joy again”.
  * “You do help!” you assured her. “I can find bits of joy here” you smiled and gave her a small kiss. She smiled and kissed you back.



**Jumin**

  * Jumin doesn’t understand most of your jokes. Most of the times, you have to explain them to him. He doesn’t mind, but it’s only because he really enjoys watching you laugh at your own jokes. The sight of you giggling it’s enough to light up any day.
  * That day, you decided to visit him during lunch. Which wasn’t a rare occurrence, you tried to visit him at least once a week, making sure with Jaehee you wouldn’t be interrupting.
  * “Good afternoon, my love. Didn’t expect you here” he greeted you, giving your cheek a tender kiss when you approached him. You gave him the bento you had prepared and sat in front of him, on the other side of his desk.
  * “I know. I just thought your darling, loving wife might make an appearence. I do have to keep those heiresses away from you” you laughed. He smiled softly and opened his bento. “Don’t want them making you change your mind about marrying some poor girl who couldn’t even afford university by herself”.
  * Jumin arched his eyebrow while eating his lunch. “Is there a problem with your classes? I thought you were excited about finally attending university, even if most of the classes are online for security reasons. Are the professors not competent enough? Are they not grading you fairly?”
  * You laughed. “No, Jumin, classes are fine. I just… Don’t really fit with your social class, you know. I mean, I knew I wouldn’t fit, but someday’s it really… just… I don’t know. You can put a working class girl in a Channel, but you can’t really change who she really is inside, right?” you smiled weakly.
  * Jumin furrowed his eyebrows, visibly upset. “What are you talking about?”
  * Your facade disappear and you sighed. You reached out for his hand and held it tighly.
  * “Please, don’t misunderstand me. I love you, I really do. Nothing can change that. But I can’t– I can’t pretend I don’t hear the whispers when I come here to have lunch with you. How I listen to them mocking these nice clothes you bought for me” you said, pointing at your light blue dress he had given you. “I don’t… I didn’t grow up with these things. I must look really dumb pretending to be part of a class I’m not”.
  * “Who made that comment?” he asks, angrily.
  * You try to cover it up, but after some pushing, you tell him it’s the secretary that works two offices away. She has a desk beside Jaehee’s. Jumin stands up, not stopping when you ask him to. He takes one step outside his office and spots the secretary you must be talking about.
  * “You’re fired. Assistant Kang, take care of that paperwork”.
  * Jumin returned to his office and locked the door. You can’t believe what just happened. He walks over to you and lifts up your chin with his hand, gently.
  * “Don’t ever let anyone tell you you don’t belong here. Or that you don’t deserve elegant clothes or anything I want to give to you. I know you didn’t grow up the same as me, but that’s why I love you. Because you didn’t look at me and saw my money or C&R, you looked at me. At who I was. Who I could be. I want to be the best man I can be, just for you. And I want to please you, giving you anything I can so you can enjoy life at its fullest. Also, look at you” he said, taking a look at your whole outfit. “You look breathtaking. You look classy, and it’s not just the dress” he smirked, kissing your cheek and making his way to your neck, leaving you a mess of giggles.



**Saeyoung**

  * Ok, so we all agree he’s the king of dark humour and self-deprecating jokes.
  * And he’s used to be like that around you and sometimes you make the same jokes and you both just laugh it out.
  * So that day, he doesn’t notice something’s off from the start.
  * He’s fixing the robot cat, since it had been malfunctioning. You’re reading a magazine on the couch while he’s sitting on the floor, both of you talking on and off.
  * “One day you should teach me who to do that. You know, fixing stuff and such”
  * “I wil! But you’ll need to call me sensei during our lessons.”
  * “Sensei? Isn’t that japanese?”
  * “It is! I’ll be your sensei if you wish. But what do you want to learn to fix?”
  * “I don’t know. I just don’t want to be the dumb one of the relationship”
  * “Awww. But we make such a good pair~”
  * “Just because you haven’t got tired of me yet” you chuckle.
  * “How could I get tired of your cooking? Never!~ I swear my mouth waters just thinking about your waffles.”
  * You laugh. “That’s all I am? My cooking?”
  * “Well, also how clean you keep this, Ms. Vanderwood hasn’t been complaining as much as before” he teases you.
  * “Well, you know I have to keep this apartment clean and your stomach full. That’s why I’m here, right? Until you get tired of my stupidness” you chuckle.
  * Saeyoung looks back at you, stopping on his fixing of robo-cat. He’s not longer smiling.
  * “… You really think that? That I think you’re stupid?”
  * “Well… I’m no genius. I’m just one more secretary, I’m… c’mon. You’d have more fun with someone who’s just as smart as you. I’m just here… until my time’s done. I’ve accepted it long ago.”
  * Suddenly he’s over you, making you lay on the couch, pinning both your arms over your head.
  * “Stop! What? Stop, just stop, what are you even saying?! You are kind, compassionate, generous and the most beautiful soul I’ve ever seen. You stayed by my side when I was at my worst. You saw all parts of me and still loved me. I’m the one who isn’t worthy of someone as loving and forgiving as you. I– I could never. I could have never rescued Saeran without you. I could have never been happy or even think about real happiness if it weren’t for you. So honestly, what if you don’t know anything about computers or hacking? That doesn’t matter to me. It’s you and your heart. It’s always been about your loving heart, MC. Please, please don’t be so hard on yourself. I’ve loved you my whole life. Even before I met you. I just didn’t realize it.”
  * Your eyes water
  * ~~damn, saeyoung i almost cried as well, you fucker~~
  * You both stay on the couch, holding each other until you fall asleep. He keeps whispering soft and warm words to your ear every now and then, making sure you never doubt yourself again.



**Saeran**

  * “i want to die” “same”
  * It’s so usual for you both to make dark jokes, he doesn’t really notice when it stops being a joke to you.
  * You’re both laying on the couch. You’re on top of him, resting your head on his chest. You can’t remember how it started, but you start joking around.
  * “Your girlfriend’s a mess, you know”
  * “She is. Have you seen her hair?” he teased.
  * “What the hell does she think she’s doing? Have you seen the way she dresses?”
  * “Total mishap. It’s like a match made in hell”
  * “And her voice? More like a screech” you laugh, making fun of your own voice.
  * “Will she ever shut up?” he sighed dramatically, smirking softly.
  * “Why does she think she actually make someone happy?” you chuckle. His smile disappears.
  * Saeran stays silent for a minute. “You’re not happy?”
  * are you not happy with him? has he already bored you out of your mind? are you having second thoughts about your relationship? because he’s been trying, he’s been seeing a psychologist and even though there still isn’t a big change, he— is it because there hasn’t been a big change?
  * “Well, you’re not” you replied in a small voice. “And I can’t– And I don’t how– Maybe it’s me?”
  * So, Saeran decides to try something he’s been talking about with his psychologist. Better now than ever, he thought.
  * “I love you”
  * You raise your head, looking at him in disbelief. He’s never said that before. When you started dating, he had kissed you and you had understood how it was hard for him to express feelings due to the severe trauma he had gone through, so you hadn’t pushed him but… Saeran was still looking at you, a tense expression on his face. You suddenly realized you hadn’t said anything back.
  * “I love you too”. You had said it before. You had told him that a million times, but it was the first time you said it back.
  * “I know it seems I’m not making progress– But I think I am? I mean, I just told you that, right?” he said, scratching his head, a little nervous. “He said we were going to work on expressing feelings, and it was easier to express the most intense ones.”
  * “Your most intense feeling– one of your most intense feelings is loving me?” you asked, still surprised.
  * “Shut up” he said, making you laugh for real this time.




	8. Bubbly and confident MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about headcanons for the RFA or whoever fits with a really confident and bubbly, outspoken SO that has a loud, shamelessly goofy laugh and is never afraid to stand up for herself n what she believes is right? :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m telling you, I need this MC to be my friend during highschool, I was afraid to ask for more ketchup at a restaurant ffs. I had fun writing these! ~ I wish I could tell Zen or Jumin off like that too lol

**Yoosung**

  * He admires you for it
  * Wishes he could speak his mind as freely as you can
  * Enjoys whenever you laugh together because your whole body shakes, you are really enjoying youself
  * “Well, V can be kind of a shithead sometimes, right?”
  * He fell in love in that instant.



**Zen**

  * At first, he’s taken a little bit aback.
  * “Zen, baby, I love you but it pisses me the fuck out when you leave the whole bathroom floor wet. I love you, I do, but oh God, please stop”.
  * No one has ever been that direct, not wanting to make such a handsome man angry or mad
  * But he doesn’t get angry or mad
  * Instead, he really changes the attitude that seems to bother you, so you both can live more peacefully



**Jaehee**

  * “Hey, your boss is a dick”
  * Baehee is the one who needs the most someone that can help her speak out
  * “Jumin. You’re being a pain in the ass”
  * “what the fuck, how can you fire her? that’s wrongful termination! we could sue you and C&R, you know”
  * “Jumin. Please. Get a life and leave my girlfriend alone”
  * “Jumin, stop calling, I’m making love to my girlfriend so she can’t answer, go to sleep”.



**Jumin**

  * The first time it happens, you’re at a dinner with some clients of Jumin.
  * “Your girlfriend is very beautiful, Mr. Han. If I were you, I wouldn’t let her out of the house with such a revealing dress”.
  * Jumin opens his mouth to reply but you’re faster.
  * “Thank you, Mr. Hinoe, but last time I checked, I do not need permission from anyway to wear what I want”.
  * the dress isn’t even that revealing, it doesn’t have much cleveage, but old people are like that
  * You clench a little because you don’t mean to cause trouble to your boyfriend and his work, those were indeed his customers.
  * “She’s her own person. She has decided to share her life with me, not making me the boss of her” he commented lightly, taking another bite of his steak.
  * Your heart flutters.
  * Like Zen, you also tell him whenever he’s acting incorrectly.
  * “Darling, you’re being way to hard on Jaehee. She has a life, you know. Respect her working hours, don’t be the boss no one wants to have”
  * No one has ever talked to him like that, so he’s surprised but takes consideration in your words and sometimes, changes his behaviour.
  * He always says you ground him, and it’s one of the reasons he loves you.



**Saeyoung**

  * This boy doesn’t have a filter and neither do you
  * So the inappropiate jokes are something that daily happens
  * But sometimes, he’s really sad
  * You wake up, he’s already working on his laptop and you hug him from behind.
  * “Good morning, Defender of Justice!” you give him a loud kiss on his cheek. “I’m making some waffles, you want some? 
  * “not really, thanks”
  * At first, you would try anything to lift his spirits, you would crack up your best jokes and even dance around the house
  * That didn’t seem to work
  * So you decided to respect his days off and give him a little space.
  * You know that eventually, he’ll hug you from the back, kiss your shoulder and you would know he’s feeling better.




	9. Yoosung and MC on a rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about yoosung dragging mc to bed again because it was raining when they woke up? Sleeping in during a rainy morning is the best 🥰 Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your suggestion <3

  * The alarm went off. You turned it off, letting out a sigh before rolling on the bed. It was always your job to finish w, ake him up. Yoosung would always stay up with his games so he always wanted to sleep a little longer. 
  * Yoosung did wake pu with the alarm, but you could see he was pretending he wasn’t, seeking comfort in his pillow. You smiled at the view.
  * “Rise and shine, baby. C’mon, I’ll prepare breakfast” 
  * no answer
  * You chuckled and got out of bed and walked to the window. When you opened the curtains, you realised it was raining. You took a deep breath, relaxing at the view. You really liked it when it rained. 
  * You thought about preparing some coffee and sitting down to watch the rain for a while, when you suddenly felt someone hugging you from behind, buring his head in your shoulder. You smiled.
  * “Good morning to you too” you teased.
  * “C’mon. Lets get back to bed” he said. You lt him pull you back to bed and laughed softly when he covered you both with the blankets.
  * “You’re adorable” you said, smiling at him.
  * “I like the sound of the rain” Yoosung said. “And it’s a Sunday morning, I think we can stay here a little bit”
  * “We can” you agreed, snuggling closer to him and intertwining your legs so find a comfortable position.
  * You closed your eyes and inhaled Yoosung’s sweet smell.
  * This was definitely better than your oringinal plan.




	10. MC who blares music and sings when they're stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rfa + v mc who blares music and sings at the top of their lungs when their stressed, mad, sad(will sometimes cry if its really bad), or feeling any other negative emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while, but I couldn’t figure out how to write this. Finally, I had the idea today! I’ve added a link to each song next to their names <3 I changed Seven’s to quiet singing but I think you’ll like the end result ~

**Yoosung** ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFE6qQ3ySXE)) ****

  * Yoosung can get wanting to express something through song. He’s friends with Zen after all.
  * But he was still surprised at your song selection
  * You had had an awful day at work and apparently had argued with one of your colleages,
  * So as soon as you got home, you threw your purse to the couch and connected your phone to the stereo. Yoosung was coming out of the shower. You both looked at each other for a second.
  * “I had the worst day at work” you said before pressing play.
  * “Fuck you, fuck you very very much. ‘Cause your words don’t translate and it’s getting quite late so please don’t stay in touch”
  * whyishisprincesscursingsomuchomg
  * He’ll watch you from a distance as you sing your lungs out around the living room and even dance a little bit, pointing at the air as you sing
  * When you’re over, he’ll wrap his arms around you and hug you tightly.
  * “Want some tea?”
  * “… Yes, please”



**Zen** ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3wE1sKKZqos&t=MmI0YjQ2Yzg5NWNkMDg2NmYwZGE1ZmExNzgyMWQ1ZTQxZDlhOTc0NCxSMWdyZ0JoSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613335558606946304%2Frfa-v-mc-who-blares-music-and-sings-at-the-top&m=1))

  * Zen went to do the grocery. He insisted MC to go with him, but she refused, saying she wanted to stay home because she was still a little tired.
  * He had noticed MC being a little off the past few weeks, but he had been too afraid to ask why. 
  * He did the grocery quickly, not really enjoying it because his lady wasn’t there with him. When he was about to open the door to his place, he heard her voice singing. He decided not to interrupt her and stayed there listening for a little while.
  * “Yet if he said he loved me, I’d be lost, I’d be frightened. I’d couldn’t cope, just couldn’t cope. I’d turn my head, I’d back away, I wouldn’t want to know. He scares me so, I want him so, I love him so”.
  * The passion in your voice, a thing an actor could easily notice, was hard to ignore. He tried thinking about what had been going on with you to make you feel that way. Were you feeling like this because of other man? His heart clenched at the idea.
  * He opened the door, startling you. “Can we talk?” he quickly said and you nodded. Both of you sat on the couch in silence. After a moment, took a deep breath and asked: “Do you have feelings for someone else?”
  * You looked at him, surprised.
  * “What?”
  * “I’m asking if you have feelings for someone else. I heard you singing. That was definitely not just any song for you” he explained, his expression filled with sadness.
  * Suddenly, you started giggling. He looked at you, confused. You grabbed his hand tightly and smiled at him.
  * “I don’t know anyone else but you” you assured him. That made him smile just a tiny bit. “It’s just that… I’m scared” you confessed, biting your lip.
  * “Why are you scared, princess?”
  * “I’ve never been so serious with someone before. I– I’ve never lived with someone before and the other week you were talking about marriage and I panicked. I panicked not because I don’t want it, I do, but– these feelings I have…” you touched your chest. “I never loved somebody like I love you now. And it terrifies me a lot and I–”
  * A pair of lips crashed against yours. You kissed Zen back and couldn’t hide a smile.
  * “I never loved anyone like I love you either” he said, grabbing your face in between his hands. He placed a soft kiss on your lips before continuing. “So, can we be scared together?” he offered, making you smile again.



**Jaehee** ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0qj67KE5VXI&t=NzY4ZWJjMDNjNzFjM2E0NTdiYmYyYTQyNWVlYTUwOTAxMWY0NGNiOSxSMWdyZ0JoSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613335558606946304%2Frfa-v-mc-who-blares-music-and-sings-at-the-top&m=1))

  * It had been one of those days for Jaehee. She had had too much work at C&R and her new heels were killing her. She was mad, frustrated at everything going on. In that moment, she only wanted to come home and relax with her girlfriend.
  * When she entered the apartment, you immediately could tell it had been a rough.
  * “Was Jumin being a pain in the ass again?” you asked, as Jaehee took off her shoes and sat on the couch. She grumbled. You smiled sweetly and turned on the stereo, connecting your phone via bluetooth.
  * “I know what can help you” you teased, before pressing play. You started walking towards her with a huge grin on your face.
  * “We’re soaring… flying… there’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach” you sang along.
  * Jaehee realised which song was it but refrained from singing along. You frowned and kept singing.
  * “You know the world can see us in a way that’s different from who we are. Creating space between us ‘til we separate hearts. But your faith–”
  * Now Jaehee was singing along as well. You knew your musical theatre loving girlfriend couldn’t resist High School Musical, even though it was her guilty pleasure.



**Jumin** ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSuFScoO4tb0&t=ZWM3NzU5Y2NiZGZhMTZmMTgyOTZhNTI4YTkzMzkxYzczZmM4NTc4NyxSMWdyZ0JoSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613335558606946304%2Frfa-v-mc-who-blares-music-and-sings-at-the-top&m=1))

  * Of course when Jumin learnt you could play the piano, he bought a big one for his penthouse. He loved listening to you play while he drank a glass of wine.
  * You played exclusively classical music, which le loved.
  * But once, he decided to come home early. He had decided to surprise you by taking out out for dinner.
  * He was about to announce himself, when he heard your voice on the piano. Making sure not to make noise, he took a couple of steps and watched you play. He had never heard that song before, never before heard you sing while playing the piano.
  * “But I don’t want some pretty face to tell me pretty lies, all I want is someone to believe. Honesty is such a lonely word…”
  * It was an emotional performance, Jumin had never seen someone pour all their feelings into a song. He let you finish and then saw you wiping the tears on your face with the back of your hand. 
  * He coughed a little, making himself present. You quickly turned your head in surprise. Your cheeks turned a bright pink.
  * “Do you want to talk about something?” he asked, walking towards you and sitting beside you on the piano bench. You sighed and took his hand.
  * “You know I can get kind of… insecure sometimes. With you having so many women with higher positions wanting to be with you, even after knowing you’re in a relationship. And I know you would never, never cheat on me but I have been cheated before.”
  * Jumin didn’t know that. He knew you got insecure sometimes, but he didn’t know someone had dared to betray your trust like that. He felt his muscles tense as he thought of you finding out and crying about it.
  * “Hey. It was last year and we split up after that. And I know you’re not like that, honey, I just… I don’t know, my head messes up with me sometimes. So “Honesty” seemed like a good song to… express myself I guess” you smiled softly.
  * Jumin kissed your temple and hugged you tightly against his chest.
  * “You’re the only woman I want beside me. The only one that makes my heart go faster when she’s around, or even when I think about her. So please, don’t worry your head, not about those things. None of them make me as happy as you do”.



**Seven** ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dw3qPMe_cCJk&t=NzljNzQzNmE3ZWZmYjA1MjdlZGU3YzcwOTIyNjlhY2FlNmFkYTQ5MyxSMWdyZ0JoSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613335558606946304%2Frfa-v-mc-who-blares-music-and-sings-at-the-top&m=1))

  * It’s a quiet morning. Saeyoung is asleep on the bed he still doesn’t want to share with you. He had bought a bed and made up a guest bedroom for you, which made you feel exactly like that: a guest. Not his girlfriend.
  * He has been working all night, you know, and maybe it was foolish to believe everything would be okay when you returned with Saeran, but Saeyoung was isolating himself again. 
  * Saeran was still at the hospital but you knew things wouldn’t get better when he returned home.
  * You know it’s rude to stare, but you do it every morning after you wake up. You look at him sleep for a couple of minutes and then start your day.
  * This time you go to the living room and see the RoboCat in a corner, not working anymore. And you can’t help but cry. You sit on the couch and start singing silently.
  * “Haven’t had a dream in a long time. See the life I’ve had can make a good man bad. So, for once in my life, let me get what I want. Lord knows it would be the first time” you sing quietly, tears running down your cheeks.
  * You put your hands in your face and sob for a moment, until you feel someone sitting next to you. You jump, surprised, and quickly wipe your tears.
  * “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you” you mutter.
  * “What do you want?” he asks. You look at him, confused. “You were singing about wanting something. What do you want?”
  * His eyes are tired and his voice is raspy, but he looks like he’s really asking.
  * “I want you” you reply. Saeyoung opens his eyes, more awake now, his cheeks turning pink. You smile softly at that reaction, you had certainly missed that. He tries to process what you have just said, so you give him a little time to do that.
  * “Give me some time please” he murmurs. “I… I know we were getting somewhere. I just… There’s too much going on. But it’s not I don’t– I don’t want… you” he says, the colour on his cheeks getting more and more intense.
  * “Okay, okay” you whisper. You tentatively reach for his hand and softly grace it. When he doesn’t move it, you try and hold it. He still doesn’t move it.
  * You know it will take some time. But you would get there. Both of you would.



**V** ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUCCyoocDxBA&t=NGZjOGI4NTY3NmJmOTU5NDQ0ZDdmODUyMDEzYmNiYTZhNjAxYjczMSxSMWdyZ0JoSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613335558606946304%2Frfa-v-mc-who-blares-music-and-sings-at-the-top&m=1)) ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8bbTtPL1jRs&t=MjEzNjYxNmE2MDU4OTUyMzAyZmIyNDE0NGYzYmQ0ZWZmM2RkNWExMyxSMWdyZ0JoSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613335558606946304%2Frfa-v-mc-who-blares-music-and-sings-at-the-top&m=1))

  * V knew you had gone to visit your parents after a long time. You didn’t answer when he texted you, asking how it had gone. You only replied saying “i’m home, please bring dinner”
  * So when V came home he was really surprised to hear really really loud music while you were playing the air guitar.
  * “What’s the worst that I can say, things are better if I stay so long and goodbye, so long and goodbye” you sang. You turned around and saw your boyfriend but didn’t stop. He looked at you, a little smile but still confused. V left the take out on the table and cam closer. You put your hand for V to take and pulled him into our frenzy performance.
  * During a small interlude, you began dancing some moves that V swore were from ballet.
  * “My dad hated that I was into this band when I was growing up” you shouted above the music, still dancing with him. The song ended and you quickly changed it to the next one.
  * “He thought it didn’t suit me, it was too rebellious, not me. But fuck his expectations for me, fuck everything” you continued and kept singing along.
  * “A life that’s so demanding, I get so weak. A love that’s so demanding I can’t speak. I’m not afraid to keep on living, I’m not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey if you stay, I’ll be forgiven” you pointed at an amused V. “Nothing you can say can stop me going home”.
  * “This is home now, though” you shouted, holding V’s hand. “This is home. You are home” you assured him. He could see in your eyes something had happened that afternoon, but he decided to ask tomorrow. 
  * Now it was time to let you let go.




	11. MC who likes anime and drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiya! i heard you were open for requests! in that case, may i have headcanons of the rfa + saeran reacting to a mc with a passion for anime and drawing? (feel free to modify this ask if you want to do just one of them :D) thank you so much :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while watching a re-run of Naruto lol again, sorry for this being so late, i hope you like it <3

**Yoosung**

  * lowkey interested in anime, hasn’t said anything until he knew you were interested as well
  * Really into shonen animes, because the fights remind him of LOLOL
  * He’s definitely going to stay up all night to finish watching a really good anime
  * When he discovers you like to draw them too, he’s in awe
  * “You’re soooo talented, MC! Can I see more of your drawings?”
  * You’ll be the first one to fall asleep when you binge-watch but he’ll stay up. He’s used to it.



**Zen**

  * Will totally ask you to draw him anime-style
  * And yes he’s going to frame it
  * WIll try and watch some episodes with you but he will eventually get bored, no matter what you try to do.
  * ~~zen whyyyy~~
  * He will stay with you,but will start combing your hair or something else to keep him from falling asleep



**Jaehee**

  * Is mesmerized as how good you can draw! She’s a fan of the arts
  * Will take a picture of one of your drawings and put it as her phone background
  * At first not really into anime. Yes, the characters are designed beautifullu but have you seen Zen?
  * Will eventually find the joy in it, especially in the shojo section~
  * Be prepared for binge watching and fangirling with her



**Jumin**

  * He’s really amazed at your work
  * He’s not much into anime itself, hasn’t watched one that really captured his attention, but it’s willing to try for you
  * Will watch you draw while drinking a glass of wine. Your expressions change softly while you’re drawing and he’s living for it
  * This is another one who will frame your best work at put them around the house so he can look at them every chance he gets
  * Wouldn’t admit that he shed a tear with Your Name, but the next day he gave you a nice red string silver bracelet, because he liked the idea of you being his soulmate



**Saeyoung**

  * Will stay with you on the couch while binge-watching
  * Will definitely bring his precious Honey-Buddah chips, PhD Pepper and a blanket for both of you
  * Be prepared for long and very passionate conversations about headcanons for your favorite animes
  * “MC, JIRAIYA CAN’T BE KASHIN KOJI” “I WANT TO BELIEVE, LET ME BELIEVE” “HE’S DEAD MC, YOU HAVE TO GET OVER–” “NO”
  * You are wrong if you think he won’t ask you to draw him in one of his outfits
  * Will encourage you to cosplay with him your favorite anime



**V**

  * He’s a man of the arts, so he really likes the fact you like drawing
  * Has countless of photos of you drawing, taken when you weren’t paying attention
  * He’s really into anime movies more than series. He especially likes the emotional ones: Your Name, A Silent Voice, etc.
  * Will silently cry every time there’s an emotional scene. You snuggle closer whenever this happens and it makes him feel better



**Saeran**

  * He hasn’t really been up-to-date with anime
  * But when he was a kid, he would watch Pokemon with his twin whenever their mom wasn’t home
  * So it takes him a while to watch again, it’s just too many memories for him
  * Will watch 2 to 3 episodes with you before getting tired, but will watch again tomorrow. He can’t just binge watch
  * Soft cuddling while watching though <3
  * Really impressed by your ability to draw anime. Will try and draw as well, while you give him some tips so he can be even better. Sometimes you just go to the porch and draw in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company.




	12. MC with a major in fashion design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Could you do the RFA+V and searan reaction to an MC that majors I fashion design and is excellent at designing clothes Please & thank you 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this! I have a friend who designs her own clothes and I admire her so much for it 🥰 If someone is studying this, please know you’re wonderfully creative and you help out people like me who struggle to find a style lol

**Yoosung**

  * This boy will ask you to try and recreate some of the costumes of the LOLOL characters, no doubt about it
  * You refuse
  * But one day, you surprised with with a jacket inspired in the clothing of his favourite LOLOL character and he just loses it
  * Both of you can spend hours doing what you love: playing videogames and designing in a notepad



**Zen**

  * Say hello to your new model
  * He’s tall, he’s fit and he’s absolutely in love with the idea with trying new clothes
  * a bit disappointed when he learns he can’t keep them
  * This man likes fashion, have you seen his clothes? He can rock white, black, pink (Zen is gorgeous in pink), ANY color.
  * He also likes the attention of you taking his measures or asking him to try something so you can add some final touches. Most of them are for your projects, but you promise one day
  * He’ll try to land you a gig in any of the plays he’s rehearsing, you could always learn a thing or two about costume design and it would look great on your resumé
  * Be prepared for runway shows, starring: The one and only Zen



**Jaehee**

  * You thought she wasn’t really interested in high fashion
  * But Baehee knows a lot. Even as much as you do
  * She may wear office clothes most days, but she had to help dress Jumin’s dates (ehem– young women Jumin’s dad forced him to go to an event with) and she had to find the best. Mr. Chairman orders.
  * So you both like to talk about new releases and watch tv specials together
  * Jaehee sometimes pauses the tv at a good time so you can quickly take notes or draw something for future reference
  * She’s just the most supportive girlfriend out there ok



**Jumin**

  * Will immediately provide learning opportunities, such as private lessons if you need them
  * If you’re uncomfortable, he tells you you can talk with the personal tailor he has. You agree.
  * The next time the tailor comes home to take measures of Jumin (who has gained just a couple of pounds and it’s definitely NOT because you love baking hehe), you end up talking to the old man, who has years of experience. He tells you a couple of interesting things but has to leave soon because he has another client. You insist he stays longer next time and give him one of the muffins you made on his way out, to which he’s really surprised. None of the wives of his clients are like that
  * Jumin will always compliment your work. Whenever you’re feeling a little down, you show him your designs on your notebooks and he bathes you in compliments. 
  * He wants you to succeed and offers all the help he can give you now or in the future for that



**Saeyoung**

  * Will try out anything you ask him to, even if it’s just for the giggles
  * Not opposed to wearing skirts if you need to fix them hem or something quick and it’s easier on someone else
  * will try and keep the skirt
  * stop him
  * or not
  * Sometimes you draw beside him while he’s hacking on his computers, so you can keep each other company
  * Like for Yoosung, you decide to make a feminine costume for him. It’s so good he decides to use it on Zen. He ‘accidentally’ meets him in the supermarket, flirts with him and actually gets his number. You can still remember Zen’s face when he finally sees you, bending over with laughter at the end of the hall and Saeyoung’s golden eyes shining



**Saeran**

  * When you go out to buy new fabrics or inspire yourself, you like to go with him. But he’s not good with crowds, so he prefers to stay in a garden shop, admiring all their new plants while you buy everything you need. When you’re over, you both go to get some ice cream.
  * He has a flower shop. Most afternoons, you like to stay there and sketch a little while keeping him company. He really likes that you both can be in silence and still share a moment
  * When you’re nervous about a project, you show him your drawings. He looks at them thoroughly and says he really likes them. He even says he could wear one of those which is saying a lot because Saeran’s clothes are THE BEST
  * Will definitely gift you special drawing pencils or sketchpads




	13. Quarantine Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do they behave during quarantine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted this a while ago but deleted it. It’s up again, hope you like it! Remember to stay safe during this time. Also, please keep in mind it’s okay not be okay during this global health crisis. There isn’t just one way to deal with it, take your time <3

**Yoosung**

  * oh, this boy is scared
  * like, legit scared
  * he started isolating himself way before it was mandatory and washing his hands
  * plays his videogames to stop thinking about it. and it works really well until you have to stay home as well and now he discovered being with you is even more comforting
  * yoosung is totally okay with the quarantine btw, he could stay for days in his room and it’d be fine
  * it’s the idea of you, his friends or family getting sick that frightens him
  * you take him out of his room to do some exercises in the living room once in a while, to help both of you keep active



**Zen**

  * okay i’m actually worried about him
  * he does exercise regularly and since you’re living with him, he’s been eating healthier so he’s not exactly in a risk group
  * but he’s an actor
  * and all of the productions have shut down
  * he has savings, so he’s not going to go into bankrupt but it has seriously affected his economy
  * you are working from home, so you try to tell him it’s going to be okay, you’re in this together
  * but he’s not handling these news well. he’s really sad about it.
  * every time you’re not working, you try to cheer him up. you practice some lines with him so he keeps his routines, work out with him (even if you always end up sore, but if it makes him happy, so be it), and do movie marathons that end up in sweet kisses
  * he’s not really in the mood to wake up the beast but it’s okay. you just want him to feel better
  * you pamper him with kisses and homemade food all day, everyday



**Jaehee**

  * baehee is ready for everything
  * she’s not into physical contact so she’s okay with saying her hellos and goodbyes from afar
  * ~~you’re the exception and will always be~~
  * she’s working from home and has a nice schedule
  * finds she has more time now that she works from home and doesn’t have to do extra activities for Jumin
  * is pretty well informed about the outbreak. she doesn’t panic. she doesn’t hoard toilet paper or food.
  * in fact, she’s the one that calms you down when she starts getting agitated
  * loves working on her laptop with you reading by her side or taking a nap
  * bought vitamins for her an mc and they’re taking them just so you can feel better about their health



**Jumin**

  * Jumin’s first concern was if cats could get sick. once he was told animals couldn’t catch it, he felt a little bit relieved. most of his clients said it was just a bad flu, so he had nothing to worry about.
  * that was until Jaehee told him it wasn’t like that. and that one of the risk groups was people with respiratory conditions
  * like you and your asthma
  * C&R closed the very same day. He would be paying his employees all their benefits and most of them could work from home. The ones that couldn’t would still get their pay at the end of the month. 
  * Jumin had the apartment so cleaned up it was almost sterile
  * he even bought a nebulizer.
  * “honey, my asthma hasn’t gone that bad in ages, we don’t need one”
  * he also works from home, just to keep tabs with everything going on in C&R
  * is very afraid of you having caught the virus somewhere. even if they went on lockdown, what if you caught it elsewhere days ago?
  * you calm him down, assuring him you feel fine and since they took all the measures, they will be okay
  * Elizabeth the 3rd is the happiest because both you and Jumin are home all day long
  * ~~i’m so sorry but jumin bought food for a whole month, you try to tell him it’s not necessary but he’s worried as fuck, okay?~~
  * at first, Jumin works basically all day long and locks himself in his home office
  * one time you visit him in his office, Elizabeth the 3rd in your arms, and you tell him you both miss him. that he should also use this time to rest a bit and spend time with his wife
  * jumin and you talk every night with a glass of wine, looking outside the huge window of his living room (without opening it, he’s stil a bit scared) and making plans when everything comes to an end



**Seven**

  * you are the one who’s worried sick because he doesn’t eat well, doesn’t sleep well so his defenses must be on the floor
  * he takes it lightly and send you tons of memes about the virus
  * “coronavirus can’t kill me bc i died the day jumin took elly away from me”
  * ~~saeyoung, no~~
  * one day, you break down and cry
  * he stops at the moment
  * you tell him how worried you are for him, that you would lose it if he got sick because of how much he means to you. that he needs to eat better and have better habits
  * so he makes a compromise and starts eating better. he even tries and cooks for the both of you once
  * like yoosung he’s normally on lockdown except on unique occasions, so he doesn’t get stressed about not going out
  * but you get stressed about not going out, so he invents games and scavenger hunts around the house so you both can have fun <3



**Saeran**

  * has to close the flower shop
  * he gets really worried because you’re on lockdown and he can’t go and water his plants. you tell him you both could go and spent the quarantine there, but he tells you it’s not a good idea to sleep around plants
  * it’s not a complete lockdown, but the order is to only leave the house for food or medicines, so going there to take care of his plants daily is not an option
  * he feels sad about it, even if he doesn’t say so
  * the day before the lockdown, you surprise him bringing some of his favorite plants to the house. you can keep them in the balcony for this time
  * he’s so happy
  * you spend the days watching movies together, taking naps and you also decide to teach him how to cook your favorite dishes. he teaches you how to prepare some desserts as well
  * snuggling close is the best and now that you can do it for even longer periods of time makes you really happy
  * you both are a little bit worried about everything that’s going on, but you make sure to keep in touch with other people
  * you drag saeran to videocalls with other rfa members
  * he’s not amused
  * but he really likes when you’re listening to Yoosung talk, or watching how Zen and Jumin keep bickering while taking his hand in yours and idly placing a kiss on it, while everyone’s watching
  * seven always makes “awww” noises but he just ignores him even tho it does make him really happy




	14. Obey Me! Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok hear me out, rfa and sin brothers out on a beach resort with mc! how chaotic would that be omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, I’m so in. Mystic Messenger + Obey me! crossover, I live for this <3

  * After an exchange program, MC returns to Earth. The RFA is happy to have her back and offer to do a welcoming party. Jumin offers a private beach resort his father has just bought. You ask if you could invite some friends from your exchange “school” and they agree. What could go wrong?
  * Asmodeus fell in love with Zen. Nothing you can do. He started by complimenting him on his looks, his hair, his face, his body, his voice… but now looks real smitten.
  * Lucifer is really impressed with Jaehee. We know he likes intelligent people, and also someone who has an opinion on things. After he listens at Jaehee comment all of Jumin’s cat related projects are hopeless and should be dropped, he starts gaining interest in her. He gives her a beer from the cooler and start talking. There is no wine or a fancier drink okay, MC just packed tons of beer on a cooler. 
  * Yoosung approaches someone who seems to be playing the beta release of a videogame on his Nintendo Switch. Levi is very shy because why is this normie suddenly talking to him? He then realizes he’s not normie and actually knows a lot about videogames, so they end up playing together, because obviously Yoosung brought his switch too, who are we kidding.
  * Satan’s reading a book under a parasol, a little away from anyone else. The smell of the ocean is really relaxing so he can use this time to read a little. He sees from afar Levi and Asmo are having a good time so he can relax.
  * Saeyoung is playing with a giant air ball with Mammon. Both of them are really loud
  * “MC” Jaehee whispers, trying not to be impolite to her new friends. “Is he okay?”. You turn around and see Belphie sleeping in a bench a few meters away from Satan, also under a parasol. “Yeah, don’t mind him, he’s okay”.
  * On one of the towels, Saeran is looking a bit uncomfortable at this six foot guy who is eating his twelfth sandwich because what the fuck. Beel notices this and offers one to him. He starts asking him questions about what he does for a living and it’s kind of excited to learn he has a flower shop and asks an horrified Saeran if he has edible flowers. 
  * … Has anyone seen Asmo or Zen recently?
  * Satan has put his book down and is now sitting beside MC, who is sitting on a towel, taking with Jumin, who is still a little suspicious about this story about a far away country that was her home during the past semester. Satan joins the conversation, helping MC who is having trouble hiding she was actually in hell with a bunch on devil brothers. Jumin doesn’t trust Satan’s smile, but tries and be amicable because MC brightened up when he showed up.
  * Jaehee is taking a stroll near the ocean and Lucifer can’t stop looking because DAMN those legs. 
  * V is setting up everything when they decide to come for a snack. MC said to bring bear, but he also packed some wrapped sandwiches, Snack pack puddings… mostly snacks that won’t get easily covered with sand. There’s also some water bottles for those who don’t want to drink. He doesn’t understand why one of MC’s new friends packed separate sandwiches, but apparently he was really hungry.
  * Saeyoung and Mammon convince MC to play with them. Jumin and Satan can’t hide their blush when she takes off her beach kimono, revealing her [dark green bikini](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhresource.com%2F0x0s%2Ff2-albu-g6-M01-36-69-rBVaSFqmAG-AVLbjAARgSp8ob6M452.jpg%2Fwomen-sexy-high-collar-bikini-set-dark-green.jpg&t=YmU5Y2I5ZmNkZGRmMTQ2ZWViNGY0NzlkM2EyZmM2ZWQ1YTMxZDUxOSxWS1lhb3dlYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614241153622097920%2Fok-hear-me-out-rfa-and-sin-brothers-out-on-a&m=1). It’s definitely a sexy but not really revealing look on you, which Jumin likes and it’s Satan’s favourite colour. What more could they ask.
  * Seriously, has anyone seen Asmo and Zen?
  * When the sun starts setting, everyone sits down for a while to appreciate the view. The demon brothers are particularly liking this, it’s been a while since they’ve all been together watching the sunset. MC knows this and is very happy about them having this opportunity even if it’s only for a while.
  * “So, about this made up country…” Saeyoung sits beside her and speaks in a very soft voice, making sure no one else but her is listening. “I don’t know why you would lie about it, but they seem nice. At least the one with the white hair seems to care a lot about you. So… just tell me. Do I need to keep looking up info about them?” he asks. You shake your head. “I’m happy. And I’m safe. Thank you, Saeyoung” you smiled and squeezed his hand gently. He nodded and grinned at her. A few seconds after that, Mammon sits down on her other side. “MC! I hope you had fun playing against The Great Mammon! I had to let you win just because you invited us. N-not because of anything else! So, uhm, this sunset like… I think this meant something for humans? Watching the sun go down?” he says, a little doubtful, his face red. Saeyoung is trying his best not to laugh at him and how smitten he looks.
  * Satan appears from behind and chuckles arrogantly. “Stop drooling, Mammon” he teases him, and Saeyoung laughs out loud. “Do you want to take a stroll by the ocean, MC?” he offers.
  * “Actually” Jumin voice intercedes. “I was thinking you’d like to go to the store near here. Maybe you’d like an icecream or something else” he says, with a soft smirk.
  * “And I thought the ego battle was boring back home” Belphegor commented with a yawn. You snorted and grinned at him. He smiled back. You’re about to ask him something when suddenly you feel someone plopping down near you. You turn around and see it’s Zen. “Where have you been? We were all looking for you!” you said. He puts on his sunglasses and doesn’t answer. After a few moments you notice the tiny red marks alongside his jaw and neck and can’t help but giggle. A delighted Asmo seats on your other side with a smug smile. “You have to tell me everything” you whisper to him and he winks at you in response.
  * Lucifer is still talking with Jaehee, not paying attention to anything else going on.
  * On your way home, you split up in different cars. Jaehee is driving her own car with Lucifer on the passenger seat, Saeran, Beel and Belphie. Saeyoung is driving one of his babies. Mammon is on the passenger seat. On the back, you’re seating between Jumin and Satan. Zen rented a car and is driving Yoosung, Levi and Asmo, who is on the passenger seat. Yoosung and Levi keep playing, thinking there must be bumps on the road, because Zen seems to lose control of the wheel for half a second once in a while.
  * Once you’re on your way home, you start feeling sleepy and put your head on Jumin’s shoulder and sigh. Satan takes your legs and puts them on his lap, trying to make you a little more comfortable. Everyone silently decides to ignore Mammon’s protests. Saeyoung tries and talk to him so he can focus on something else and let you sleep.
  * It was a really good day.




	15. MC with a hand fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how would the rfa members would react to mc randomly complimenting on their hand and later finding out that mc actually has hand fetish?? i don't really have hand fetish but who doesn't like a pair of pretty hands right~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t really nsfw, but sex is discussed or implied. and yes, anon, i do enjoy some pretty hands. i particularly like how jumin’s hands are described here lol. hope you like it!~ <3

**Yoosung**

  * He’s half asleep when you start playing with his hand. He thinks you’re being cute, playing with it to help you fall asleep.
  * “Yoosung” you whisper, wondering if he’s asleep. He opens his eyes and smiles groggily. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you”
  * “You didn’t. I couldn’t sleep either” he said, scooting closer.
  * “Can I tell you a secret?” you say and he nods. “I really like your hands”.
  * “My… hands?”
  * Yoosung looks at his hands. They’re small, thin and a little boney. Not to mention the gamer’s callus he had on his right wrist.
  * “Yes” you say, taking his hand in his. “I really do”
  * You look at them so adorably Yoosung feels his heart melting. How could a girl so pure could end up with him, loving him and–
  * Suddenly, you pop the tip of his index finger into your mouth
  * He’s a blushing mess now
  * Neither of you are sleeping anytime soon



**Zen**

  * You put your hand in front of his to compare their sizes while you’re watching a movie you’ve lost interest in
  * His fingers are really long and thin. He really looks like a statue. You particularly like the fact his fingers are long, because that means they can get to special places that make you see stars.
  * “You like my hands, princess?” he says and you nod with a soft smile.
  * “I do. Your fingers certainly know what they’re doing”
  * His face turns red at your confession and even coughs a little.
  * “Babe! You can’t just say stuff like that. You’re going to awake the Beast any minute now and–”
  * You smirked, knowing he was about to lose it.
  * “But how can I not say anything when you can make me come just with your hand?” you tease him, being a little bolder than usual.
  * The Beast™ has awaken.



**Jaehee**

  * Jaehee knows you love taking her hand whenever you two are together. So always intertwine your fingers with hers and will occasionally kiss the back of her hand.
  * You always insist on doing her nails. You keep it feminine and discreet, as you know she liked them. You always love how they look after they’ve been taken care of.
  * Jaehee’s hands are always soft. Feeling them touching you everywhere is one of the many pleasures you’ve discovered since you’re by her side.
  * One night, she’s massaging your back and you moan softly.
  * “Does it hurt there?” she asks, thinking she may have found a sore spot on your back.
  * “No, baby. I’m just really enjoying this. I love your hands”
  * “You love my back massages” Jaehee corrects you and laughs.
  * “No, what I love is your hands. They feel really soft” you say and snuggle on the pillow you’re holding.
  * You look over your shoulder and give her a sly smile.
  * “How about I turn over?” you tease her, watching how her cheeks turn red. She nods and takes off her glasses, giving you the push you needed to start the night.



**Jumin**

  * “Your hand is so big” you comment one day. You had been playing with Jumin’s left hand and he didn’t really care, as he was using his dominant hand to check his email on his phone.
  * “Well, I’m bigger than you” he replied, not taking his eyes off his cellphone.
  * Jumin then felt his hand closing on something and turned his head. He saw you had put his hand on a sofa pillow and now you were trying to make him close his hand on it. He arched an eyebrow, confused.
  * “I– I just like your hands. And I saw this TikTok trend and I wanted to try and see if…” you explain.
  * “Like this?” he asks, and squeezes the pillow. You can see the veins popping the the muscles tensing on his hand and wonder if they always look like that when he’s grabbing the sheets when you’re both on the bed and he’s on top and making those sounds you–
  * “I love that look on you” Jumin teases you. His voice takes you off the daze and manage to smile weakly at him before pressing a kiss on his cheek.
  * “You have an online meeting, so I’ll go to the bedroom and read a little. But… that was really hot. Come find me after” you say, before standing up and going to your bedroom. You know he’ll be returning soon.



**Saeyoung**

  * “I like your hands, you know” you suddenly say, while your boyfriend is selecting items to go on a round of LOL. 
  * He laughs and makes sure his character’s hair is red as his.
  * “They’re full of calluses, MC. They’re not cute” he replies, without looking at you.
  * “I know. But it feels… I don’t know. It’s weird” you say and pick up your phone.
  * Saeyoung stops and turned his chair at you, with a playful smile on his face.
  * “What? How does it feel?”
  * “It… feels a little rough. But a good rough. That’s why I love when you… touch me everywhere. I like your hands” you say, feelings your cheeks burn. He grins mischievously and walks towards you.
  * You kiss him as soon as he’s close. Immediately you feel his hands on your cheeks, feeling that known rough sensation you’ve come to love.
  * “You don’t have to ask me twice” he says near your eyes and you feel chills down your jaw. 
  * [~~i was inspired by this song~~](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4RFZpNzNjJ8&t=ODg5NDVjZWRkNzA4ZTcyN2Y5ZTA2NmRmZGZmMTYzZmUzYjA4NDU0OCxqRU9NU3MwZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614522842942455808%2Fhow-would-the-rfa-members-would-react-to-mc&m=1)




	16. MC gets Jumin to try commoner's food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi allie! i'm the one who asked for the msyme x omswd beach resort hc this is my 2nd request i really love your writing! can i request for a jumin food date with mc headcanon where mc makes him try lots of commoners food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, first of all, thank YOU for one of the best prompts ever. and thank you for saying you love my writing, it made my day <3

  * You kind of knew Jumin hadn’t had commoner food before. He had mentioned it a couple of times in the chat, but you thought he was exaggerating.
  * Turns out he wasn’t.
  * One time, you had had a rough day at work, so you bought your favourite hamburguer from a food truck and took it home. A hamburger with pineapple and cheese, and some fries on the side. Mmmm. You sit on the living room, turn on the TV and put on your favourite Netflix show.
  * You’re halfway done with your meal when Jumin comes home. Immediately he arches his eyebrow at the unknown smell.
  * “Is that… take out food?” he asks and you nod, mouth full. You pause your show, swallow and smile at your husband.
  * “Goodnight to you too, love” you tease him and blow him a kiss, making him smile at you.
  * “Goodnight, my love. Why didn’t you ask the cook for a meal?”
  * “Hmm, no. There’s this guy who has a food truck near my office and I missed his food. So greasy, I love it”
  * Jumin’s looking at you a little worried.
  * “I’m sure it is. Make sure to drink a cup of tea after to help with your intake of grease”
  * You laugh at him. “You want some? Or at you one of those people who hate pineapple?”
  * “Are there people who hate pineapple?” he asks, sitting next to you and loosening his tie.
  * “Well, you’re either a pineapple on pizza guy or not. There’s no middle ground. And I guess it’s the same for hamburgers? So, you want some or not?”
  * “I don’t know, I’ve never eaten hamburgers. Only steak”
  * You choke on air.
  * “That’s probably the richest thing I’ve ever heard you say, no joke. C’mon, have a bite”.
  * “Should I bring a plate and a knife?”
  * “Jumin, c’mon just take a bite”
  * Jumin experimentally takes a small bite from your hamburger and chews several times. You look at him expectantly.
  * “Somehow, the sweetness of the pineapple and the saltiness of the cheese taste good with meat” he comments.
  * “I KNOW!” you practically scream, startling him. His expressions then softens when he sees how pleased you are. You give him half your hamburger and smile at him. “I’m so glad you like it. Tomorrow we’re going out for pizza cones”
  * “…Pizza in a what?”




	17. MC is chubby and self-conscious about her body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what about if the rfa members + v and saeran found out mc is self conscious because shes chubby so they show her how much they love her body? (nsfw? unless you arent comfy! :~) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, anon! this is probably my first nsfw request~ and yes, i’m comfortable writing it, buuuuut it came out way too long. So I’m giving you this hc for Zen, Jumin and Saeyoung for now. I’ll try and write for Yoosung, Jaehee, Saeran and V as well <3 
> 
> !!!!!!!!!! NOTE !!!!!!!!!! this is rated E for explicit, but it's the only headcanon (so far) which such rating, so I don't believe I should change the entire series rating. But keep in mind this one is much more explicit!

**Zen**

  * He had noticed the times you looked in the mirror and looked at your thighs, bringing your shorts or skirt a little lower, trying to cover them up. He had said nothing, thinking you wished for a longer skirt.
  * But once he took a candid photo of you reading on the couch on a pair on leggings and one of Zen’s t-shirts. When he showed it to you, you scrunch your face. He asked what was wrong and you said your legs looked way too fat for your body.
  * “But I love your legs” he replied, not understanding how you could not like them? Like, there was nothing sexier than a pair of good legs. He liked a good ass rather than a huge rack, to be honest.
  * “Babe, my jeans don’t last because they always rip. That’s how huge they are” you complained.
  * “I’m not saying your legs aren’t big,” he said, leaving his phone forgotten behind and crawling closer to you on the sofa. “I’m saying I think they’re really sexy.”
  * Your face turned bright red but kissed Zen when he brushed his lips against yours. You felt how he slowly pushed you on the couch so he was on top of you, his hands exploring under your t-shirt, his breath hitching when he realized you weren’t wearing a bra. You moaned softly at the touch of his fingers against your firm nipples and that seemed to only encourage him further. You knew this was the part when he usually took off your top off and honestly, you couldn’t want anything else more.
  * When you moaned again, he pulled away to take off the hoodie he was wearing. You smiled as you looked the abs your boyfriend worked every day on, wondering how lucky you had to be loved by someone who looked like a Greek statue. He smirked when he saw you ogling over him and bent down to peck your lips.
  * “I haven’t even started” he teased. You felt his hand going to your ass and giving it a soft squeeze that seemed to pleasure both of you. Zen then hooked his fingers on the hem on your leggings and pulled it down, making you gasp in surprise. He usually got rid of your top first. Once your leggings were on the floor, he positioned himself between your legs.
  * He gave a small lick on the inside of your left thigh, enticing a moan from you. He put his hands on the back of your thighs, caressing them and sometimes coming up your ass to give it a squeeze. He began making a trail of kisses on both your thighs, even daring to bite a little, just because he liked how much you jumped the first time. The sensation of his ministrations was so pleasant, you forgot for a minute how much you didn’t like that part of yourself.
  * His mouth finally reached its destination, stopping on your crotch, on top of your underwear. By then, you were soaking wet and he smiled when he noticed it. He began giving open-mouthed kisses, making you squirm under his touch, his hands settled on your ass caressing it under your underwear now.
  * “You’re a tease” you manage to say, making him laugh softly, the vibrations of his voice sending an additional wave of pleasure. He pulled away, taking your wet panties off and throwing them on the floor. He took both of your legs and put your thighs on his shoulders, smirking at you.
  * “I didn’t lie, babe. I really…” he pressed a kiss on your inner thigh. “Really…” another one, on the other leg. “Really like your legs. Especially when they’re on my shoulders” he added, giving you one of his confident and sexy smiles. You nodded, not knowing what to say, and Zen took it as a sign to bury his face between your legs.
  * His hands were still on your thighs, touching them up and down, as his tongue ran across your folds. He already knew where to twirl his tongue, where you liked the tip of his tongue, and where you preferred longer licks. Your moans were getting louder and louder, your thighs pressing both sides of his head. You felt Zen’s hands strengthening the hold on your thighs, his fingers leaving marks on your skin. But you couldn’t care less, all you needed was for him to keep going.
  * After giving your folds a long lick, his tongue started swirling around your clitoris. Your whole body was trembling, your mouth babbling incoherences and your hands were tangled on Zen’s hair, pulling his hair just hard enough to make him feel pleasure as well. When he noticed your thighs were squeezing him even harder, very cautiously, he began giving small licks right on top of your clitoris.
  * Soon, he felt your whole trembling body tense up, and the now-familiar pulse on top of his mouth. Even with your thighs covering his ears, he could perfectly hear your high-pitched moan, confirming you had reached your climax. He kept licking, but this time way more softly, helping you ride out your orgasm. In the end, he placed soft kisses, still feeling little trembles from the aftershock.
  * Zen looked up and fell in love once again with how you were looking. Your face was reddish and sweaty, your lips also red, hinting you had been biting on them. Your hair was a mess and your chest was going up and down as you were trying to catch your breath.
  * He grinned at you and you chuckled softly. He places a kiss on your thigh and then carefully put himself on top of you again, so he could leave a kiss on your forehead.
  * “I love you,” he said. You smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips, holding his face between your hands.
  * “I love you too”



**Jumin**

  * Jumin loved whenever you two had sex. You knew each other’s rhythm, what they liked and preferred not to do, where exactly to touch each other to send them over the edge…
  * But he really didn’t know why you didn’t like it when he tried to take off your bra. He hadn’t insisted when you non-verbally made it clear you didn’t want him to take it off.
  * But he wondered why
  * He had then learnt it was okay if he touched your breast over your bra, you even seem to like it.
  * One night, when you two were laying in bed, he decided to just go for it and ask.
  * “Love, I need to ask you something, but please, don’t feel you have to answer if you’re not comfortable. I must admit I wish you answered my question, though”
  * You left the book you were reading on the nightstand and looked at him, expectantly.
  * “Why don’t you want me you take off your bra when we make love?”
  * You blinked twice and then looked away, feeling your face heat up.
  * “If– if it’s something too personal, I understand. You don’t have to tell me, I just wondered why” he tried to explain himself.
  * You shook your head. You took his hand in your and gave it a soft squeeze before sighing. 
  * “See, I… It’s not like I have something like a scar, it’s just, well… I– Uhm, you know I’m not exactly thin, right?”
  * Jumin arched an eyebrow, confused. What does it have to do with anything? Yes, you weren’t skinny but it wasn’t something that he would consider a problem. 
  * “Well” you continued, “hmm, I like my breasts. I do, I can make a nice dress go from good to ‘damnnn’” you joked nervously. “But that’s when I have a bra on. Since they’re well… big, they look a little… Uhm, I guess the right word would be saggy. Yeah. So I prefer how they look when I have a bra on” you explained, looking at your joint hands.
  * Jumin furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to you. “If your breasts are… big” he felt he was getting flustered now “of course they will fall a little. That’s how gravity works”.
  * “But there are girls with big boobs and they’re not saggy, they’re really firm and pointing upwards and…” you said, using your hands to explain a little. “I guess they could look better if I did some cardio but– I don’t know, I should lose some weight, I know I have to but–”
  * “You don’t need to lose any weight, MC. If you want to, there’s a gym in this building and I can hire a nutritionist. But don’t feel like you need to lose weight. I’m madly in love with you and your body” he said, making you smile. He went and kissed you softly, making your heart jump.
  * The kiss went from soft to passionate the only way Jumin Han knew how. You always wondered how could he do that. As you let him push you on the bed, you were reminded of how much you loved that man and how much you wanted to spend the rest of your life together.
  * You kept kissing him and then blindly tried to take off your engagement ring, just to make sure you wouldn’t hurt or scratch Jumin when you started taking each other’s clothes off. Just as you were about to leave it on the nightstand, Jumin held your wrist. 
  * “Leave it on. I love the reminder that we’re going to be doing this the rest of our lives”
  * You put it on again, feeling your heart flutter at Jumin’s words. You opened your legs, helping him settle more comfortably on top of you and wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. You heard him moan at the friction and smiled. You were both wearing pyjamas, so there wasn’t a lot of fabric keeping you two apart. Since you were wearing a nightdress, the only thing between you and your fiancé was his pyjama pants.
  * You hummed and caressed Jumin’s hair, pulling it softly, just to make him want a little more. He began kissing your jaw and your neck, finding the spots he already knew you liked, taking his time. You bucked your hips up, feeling how hard he was. Your mouth watered, wanting nothing but to pleasure him even further.
  * Hips lips traveled to your shoulder, leaving kisses all over your skin. He stopped for a second and looked up at you. “Love,” he said, his breath hitching a little. “Can I…?” he asks, his finger hooking on the strap of your dress. You bit your lip, not knowing what to say. “You can say no” he assured you, kissing your shoulder. “I just want to try and make you more comfortable with your body, because I’m in love with it as I am with you”.
  * You let out a nervous chuckle. After a deep breath, you nodded nervously. Jumin lowered the straps of your dress and slowly starts pulling your nightdress down, thanking it was big enough to slide down easily. Finally, he saw your breasts for the first time and he couldn’t help but think why he didn’t try talking to you sooner. They were round and big and even if Jumin would always deny it, he found that feature extremely attractive on women. He smirked when he noticed your nipples were erect. He softly caressed your left nipple with his index finger, feeling it harden and your body tensing under his touch. Experimentally, he put his right hand over your whole left breast and found out it perfectly fit his big hand.
  * “Look down, my love,” he said, and you finally looked at him, after trying to avoid his gaze. “It’s like they were made for my hands” he teased you and you couldn’t help but smile at him, a little embarrassed.
  * “You are too full of yourself, Jumin Han,” you said, but let out a surprised moan when he lowered his head and gave your right nipple a small lick.
  * “I love you too, Mrs. Han” he answered. Your answer was another moan as he started massaging your left breast while his mouth worked on the right. He made sure he kissed all the exposed skin. He took your nipple softly between his index and his thumb and twisted it just enough to make you squirm under him. His mouth then licked around your areola, putting your entire nipple inside his mouth, and letting his teeth play a little. He used them to hold your nipple and then licked over and over its sensitive spot with his tongue, changing his speed according to how you were moving under him. He made sure all his movements were soft, trying very carefully not to harm you.
  * Your hands were tangled on his hair, your hips bucking up, trying to get some friction. You couldn’t imagine you could feel so much pleasure just by having someone play with your breasts. Sure, Jumin had squeezed them before over your bra, but you had never had anyone make you squirm in pleasure like your fiancé was doing now. You were a mess of moans that sounded a lot like his name, swearing and begging him to keep doing it.
  * Jumin looked up with a smirk, loving how much pleasure he was giving you. “Have you ever had an orgasm just by playing with your breasts?” he asked, his voice a little hoarse. Your hips bucked up on their own.
  * “N-no” you stuttered.
  * “Guess this is as good time as ever” he smirked and went down to your other breast.
  * ‘Can people actually orgasm just by playing with their nipples?’ would have been the question you would have asked yourself if he had brought that up another time. But when you felt Jumin’s tongue flicking your nipple, kissing and licking your breast while also giving sweet squeezes on the other one, you felt so close to a real orgasm the question didn’t make sense.
  * The feeling of Jumin’s hard cock on top of you definitely helped you come closer and closer. After a moment, you felt a wave of pleasure all over your body. It was definitely different than your regular orgasms, but God, it was a good one. You moaned loudly, pulling Jumin’s hair and squeezing your thighs around his waist. He left soft kissed on both of your breasts as you rode out your orgasm, smiling at you when you finally looked down at him.
  * “That was… well… new” you managed to say. Jumin pushed himself closer to your face and kissed your lips.
  * “I really love all of you. And let me just say, your breasts are breathtaking” he confessed, giving them a playful squeeze, making you laugh.
  * “I love you too” you smiled, giving him another kiss. You grind your hips up, noticing how hard he still was. “Want me to take care of that?” you asked with a smirk. You bit your lip in anticipation.
  * “Yes, please do” Jumin answered. You pushed him off and turned over your positions, straddling him on the bed. You suddenly noticed your nightdress was still down. Out of habit, you were about to try and cover your breasts, when you saw the way your fiancé was looking at you. The way his eyes were full of love made her remember how lucky you were to be in a relationship where you were loved as much as you loved. And maybe even a little more. You grabbed your nightdress and pulled it over your head, letting it fall on the floor.
  * The adoration in Jumin’s eyes made you blush as you bent over to kiss him on the lips.
  * “How about we get rid of this?” you said, pulling up his pyjama shirt. Jumin started taking it off and you couldn’t imagine anywhere else you’d like to be.



**Saeyoung**

  * He’s always up for jokes. He always thought they would go away after he revealed his true persona, stopped being Agent 707 just to be Saeyoung Choi. But after you moved in, he realized making jokes to make you laugh was probably one of the best things he could do.
  * As time went by, he started looking for other ways to make you smile and the easiest way was to tickle your sides. You would laugh loudly and he felt he could get drunk on that sound.
  * That day, he decided to upgrade his tickling and grabbed some of your belly while he was tickling you. You were in the kitchen, about to start making dinner when he appeared out of nowhere.
  * To say he was surprised when you pushed him off and told him to stop would be an understatement. You seemed visibly upset.
  * “I’m sorry babe, just… I don’t like it when you grab my belly”
  * “But it’s my second favourite thing to squeeze!” he tried to argue. You arched an eyebrow.
  * “I’m not even going to ask…” you sighed. “But really, Saeyoung. I don’t like it”.
  * “Why not?”
  * “Because I’m fat?” you answered like it was obvious. “I don’t like you reminding me of that. And touching my stomach certainly does”.
  * “Hey, hey,” Saeyoung said, a lot more serious than before. “You’re not fat. You’re not thin either, so maybe a little chubby? But who cares honestly? You’re beautiful, inside and out. Not only you’re a nice and caring human, but you also look smoking hot”
  * “C’mon, stop”
  * “I’m not joking! You really are hot. You’re curvy and… damn, when you wear cleavage or some tight jeans I swear I have to control myself to not take you somewhere and… you know, have my way with you” he shrugged, blushing a little.
  * You couldn’t help but laugh. You remembered when Saeyoung was way too shy whenever you wore a short skirt and now here he was, admitting he wanted to have sex with you when you were wearing tight jeans. He smiled, relieved to see you laughing.
  * “There’s also one other thing that drives me crazy,” he said, lowering his voice a little and getting closer. You looked over to the kitchen door to see if you both were alone. The living room was empty, so Saeran wasn’t around.
  * “Yeah?” you asked with a sly smile.
  * “Your dresses. Like this one” he said, hooking his finger on the strap your sundress and lowering it down your shoulder. He placed a kiss on your shoulder.
  * “Why do you like my dresses?” you asked with a smile. Saeyoung straightened his back and looked at you. You could see the honey in his eyes darken and squirmed a little in anticipation. 
  * “Easy access” he simply answered. Before you could reply, he grabbed the back of your thighs and put you on top of the kitchen counter. Saeyoung kissed you passionately his hands roaming all over your body, squeezing your breasts, caressing your thighs, and going over your stomach. You tensed up a little, knowing since you were sitting down, your belly must look even bigger.
  * “Hey,” he said, breaking the kiss. “Stop thinking. I love you. You and your whole fucking body, you hear me?” he thrusted his hips against you, making you feel his erection against your underwear. “You feel how hard I am? That’s how much you turn me on”.
  * Without losing eye contact, his hand wanders under your dress stroking your thigh and reaching your underwear. You hiss when he passes a finger over it. Saeyoung smirked when he noticed you were already a little wet. He rubbed over the fabric in circles, making your breath hitch. You leaned over and kissed him again, moaning softly with every move his fingers made. Your hands went to his hair, pulling him closer, dragging your nails across his neck, just like you know he liked it, hearing him grunt a little. You caressed his back all the way and gave his ass a playful squeeze. You heard him chuckle.
  * Saeyoung’s fingers put aside your underwear and started caressing your folds directly. He circled around your entrance and spread his index and middle finger to touch you around your clitoris. You clenched your legs around his hips, wanting more.
  * Quickly, you unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down your boyfriend’s zipper. You put down your hand between his skin and his underwear, your fingers circling around his throbbing cock. He moaned at the touch, and a little higher when you started pumping your hand slowly, giving him slow strokes. Your thumb circled around the tip, spreading the pre-cum over it.
  * “Fuck, you’re killing me” he grunted against your lips. He circled around your entrance once more and slowly inserted his two fingers inside.
  * “Saeyoung…” you moaned. Your hand involuntarily squeezed his cock a bit, making him let out a moan as well. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out, while you kept moaning next to his ear. Your hand had a firm hold on his cock and started pumping him a little bit faster. Your other hand was gripping his shoulder, feeling you were going to crumble under his touch. Saeyoung started curving his fingers inside of you, quickly finding your sweet spot, grazing it over and over. Your whole body was trembling and you put your head on his shoulder, trying to muffle the sounds you were making.
  * “Baby, I need you” you whispered. “C’mon, I need you, I want to come around your cock, please” you pleaded. As Saeyoung registered your words, you felt how his cock got even harder. He had never heard you beg for it and now it was his favourite sound.
  * He grabbed your ass and helped you down the counter. You made a face since you were already thinking about him taking you right there. Before you could complain, he turned you around and bent you over the counter. He lifted your summer dress, pulled down his jeans a bit and putting aside your panties, he slowly thrusted himself into you. You let out a whimper, feeling yourself stretch around his width, loving how full you felt whenever he was inside you. He took both of arms and bent them, putting them on your back, grabbing you by the wrists. He started rocking back and forth, the sound of wet skin slapping against each other filling the kitchen, mixed with both your moans. 
  * Saeyoung had never taken you so roughly. He always took his time undressing you. He even was a bit playful sometimes, but you had never seen him like this. You definitely liked this side of him too, though. You felt the cold counter against your cheek as your boyfriend kept thrusting inside of you, holding on your wrists like dear life.
  * Saeyoung felt like he was getting closer to his edge, but he was not willing to finish before you. Previously, he was holding your wrists with both hands. He changed so he had his right hand free, his left hand doing his best to grab both your arms behind you. He bent over you, leaving a kiss on your shoulder blade, as his right hand went in front of you, his two fingers pinching your clitoris as softly as he could, and rubbing it. You let out a cry of pleasure.
  * “Come for me, MC. I want you to come around me too”.
  * He moved his fingers faster, loving the sound of your moans. He felt your body trembling and silently thanked God because he was not far from coming as well. All it took was you screaming his name, his real name, and it made him feel so loved, so seen, he came alongside you with a grunt. You stayed together like that, both of you rocking your hips softly, just enough to ride out each other orgasms.
  * Saeyoung put your panties and dress back to their places and helped you up. Once you were in front of each other, he kissed you softly, humming contently.
  * “I have more than a thousand reasons to love you and I think they’re all valid and romantic but… oh God, you really turn me on” he admitted sheepishly, his normal persona showing up again. You chuckled.
  * He grabbed a piece of paper towel that was next to you and cleaned himself up, putting his cock inside his underwear and buttoning his jeans. He threw the paper on the garbage can and looked at you with a soft smile. “I think maybe a shower is better right now” he shrugged and you laughed softly.
  * “Yeah, I think so too” you agreed.
  * “I love you so much,” he said again and you couldn’t believe it was possible to love someone as much as you loved him.
  * “I love you too, baby” you grinned, giving him a peck on his lips.
  * “Alllll of me?” he teased you, tickling your sides just a little.
  * “Yes, yes, all of you!” you replied, laughing loudly at his hands. Saeyoung laughed with you and you were about to say something else when you heard a noise by the kitchen door.
  * A very disturbed Saeran came into the kitchen with two bags that seemed to be full of groceries.
  * “Can’t you do it in the bedroom like normal people? I had to wait outside while my ice cream melted, you are like fucking rabbits on heat” he complained, putting his carton of ice cream on the freezer.
  * You felt your whole face turning red, thinking that your boyfriend’s brother had heard both of you. Were you so loud you could be heard from outside the house? You looked over at Saeyoung who was even redder than you. Saeran sighed, frustrated, and left the kitchen when he finished putting the groceries on their place. A couple of seconds went by in silence before you and Saeyoung couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the same time.




	18. MC is being harassed, Jumin protects her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don't really know if you're taking requests but if you do,, so there's a guy who keeps texting me once in a while even though i always rejecting him so could you please write something about Jumin's reaction and how he comforts mc~ thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes, some days I don’t post anything but I always take requests! <3 About your situation, try being a more blunt, even a bit mean or block them if you can. Hope you feel better soon and this situation passes~

  * Jumin may not be the best one with sharing or talking about his feelings, but he’s a very observant man.
  * So when he sees you making a face to your phone, he’s concerned. He asks if everything’s okay and you say it is, but he can see your smile isn’t the same as always.
  * He tries to let it go, but he’s still a bit worried.
  * Once, he wakes up on a Sunday morning and you’re not in bed. He hears pacing around the living room, so he realizes you’ve gotten up early to make breakfast. He goes to join you, and when he enters the living room, he watched first-row how you throw your phone to the couch, muttering: “Leave me the fuck alone!”
  * When you realize he’s standing there, you both look at each other in silence. He asks what’s going on and you reply there’s this guy that had been texting you lately. You’ve rejected him far too many times for you to remember, but he keeps sending messages and you don’t know what else to do.
  * He nods, understanding the situation, and picks up your phone from the couch. “May I,” he asks, giving it to you so you can unlock it. You nod, using your fingerprint to do so. He goes through the messages, seeing you had, in fact, told him off many times already. He presses the call button and waits in line under your shocked look.
  * “Hello. This is Jumin Han, MC’s husband. Take this cal as a ‘cease and desist’ measure, or else I will have the police called and a file against you for harassment. Good day.”
  * Your mouth is slightly open, surprised by Jumin’s actions. Especially by the way he referred himself.
  * “Husband?” you asked softly. Last time you checked, he hadn’t proposed to you. You both had talked about marriage but there hadn’t been an official proposal.
  * “I may have gone ahead” Jumin nods, now a little embarrassed. “Although I think he will stop now. Forgive me for overstepping”
  * “No, no, it’s okay” you assure him, taking a few steps and holding his hand with a smile. “Thank you”
  * Jumin smiles back, this time a little more relaxed. “Why were you up so early?”
  * “I was going to make breakfast but well… that happened and I didn’t get the chance to actually do something”
  * “It’s okay. You were going through a difficult situation, which has clearly ended. How about… you sit down and I make some strawberry pancakes?” he suggests, making you beam with joy.
  * “I’d love that”
  * “And a cup of the coffee we picked up from France?”
  * “Hmmm, yes please!” you say, humming contently. Jumin nods, turns around, and goes to the kitchen. You sit on the sofa, waiting for him as he prepares breakfast, thanking you have someone to rely on when things get a little rough. You didn’t think there was a way you could be any more in love with that man. 
  * Also, you had to admit Jumin presenting himself as your husband definitely has a nice ring to it.




	19. MC's name is actually Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this my first time making an ask/request thingie so I'm kinda nervous... SO how would the RFA react when the MC, who uses the username "Liz" online in general, decides to randomly one day just tell them "Actually, Liz is just nickname, my full name is Elizabeth." My actual name IS Elizabeth and I've been wondering about this ever since I've first downloaded the game back in 2016... 0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this! Hope you like it <3

  * One day, when Jumin is arguing with Zen why he couldn’t call him Hyun if everyone is using their own name now than Seven has asked everyone to use his real name, Saeyoung.
  * “All I’m saying, Zen, is maybe you could let the RFA members call you Hyun instead of Zen”.
  * “I don’t want to! Everyone’s used to call me Zen anyways”
  * “I like to use people’s actual names”
  * “But you call me Liz lol” you intervene.
  * _Silence_.
  * “Isn’t… your name Liz?”
  * “Well, it’s actually Elizabeth”
  * It was probably the second biggest thing to happen in the chatroom.
  * Jaehee is speechless. Then, she asks you if you’ve ever feel uncomfortable with no one using you your real name. You tell her it’s really okay, you actually prefer being called Liz.
  * Jumin congratulates you on having such a beautiful name and says there should be no problem because you’re Elizabeth while his cat is Elizabeth _the 3rd_. It’s simple.
  * Zen starts sneezing. After he calms down, he politely asks if he can still call you Liz.
  * Saeyoung changes your screen name to “Elizabeth the 1st”, then to “Ellie #2”, then to “Ellie without whiskers” and so on.
  * Yoosung is shocked but laughs at the reaction of everyone else. Prefers to call you Lizzie like he did before.
  * Bonus for Jumin: He’s very concerned when he receives a call from his bodyguards informing him Elizabeth the 3rd was back home from the vet. He’s confused as to _why_ she was sent there when he left no instructions about taking her anywhere. After doing some digging, he finds out the guard who received the order “take Elizabeth to the doctor” took the wrong Elizabeth to the wrong doctor. This was later confirmed when he saw a text you had send him earlier: “thought Driver Kim was going to take me to my appointment :( nvm, took a cab, meet you at diner xx”. He’ll never admit it but one of the best things about marrying you was being able to call you his wife so no one could get the wrong idea ever again.




	20. RFA + V + Saeran as Les Misérables songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self request

**Yoosung** \- Do You Hear The People Sing? ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fr3whOHc5y9Q&t=MzA3NThjOWYxNjI1NWRiZDczMTU2ZjliODJhM2ZjOWNlODk4ZDU3YixrZExqdm1PUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616428766431969280%2Frfa-v-saeran-rika-as-les-mis%25C3%25A9rables-songs&m=1))

> _Will you join in our crusade? / Who will be strong and stand with me?_

~~Yoosung is badass, he will not flinch when it comes to saving MC or offering himself to help any RFA member.~~

**Zen** \- In my life ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FlfRSbxyDhfo&t=NTczOTVlYWVjZGY1ZThjNjEwMDkyOWUwZjMyZTMyOGVjYmRmYTc2OCxrZExqdm1PUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616428766431969280%2Frfa-v-saeran-rika-as-les-mis%25C3%25A9rables-songs&m=1))

> _In my life / She has burst like the music of angels / The light of the sun / And my life seems to stop / As if something is over / And something has scarcely begun_

**Jaehee** \- On My Own ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FaHtH2OY3o0E&t=MTgwNDY4NTI3NTM1NzAwOGIyMmFkMzFlN2YzZTlhZjA0YzNjMTRhNixrZExqdm1PUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616428766431969280%2Frfa-v-saeran-rika-as-les-mis%25C3%25A9rables-songs&m=1))

> _And now the night is near / I can make believe he’s here (…) / I think of him and then I’m happy / With the company I’m keeping / The city goes to bed / And I can live inside my head_

~~Jaehee at night watching Zen’s musicals, the happiest she is.~~

**Jumin** \- Empty Chairs At Empty Tables ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FW0vGvMlfQd8&t=MjgzYTU2NTg5MGRjOWNiY2UyMTBhNDJiZWVmNjE1YjdkNjkyMzYwNSxrZExqdm1PUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616428766431969280%2Frfa-v-saeran-rika-as-les-mis%25C3%25A9rables-songs&m=1))

> _Phantom faces at the window / Phantom shadows on the floor / Empty chairs at empty tables / Where my friends will meet no more / Oh my friends, my friends, don’t ask me / What your sacrifice was for / Empty chairs at empty tables / Where my friends will sing no more_

~~About V. Yes, I’m crying.~~

**Seven** \- Bring Him Home ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FnNTlv5lwQsY&t=YzI3YjhjZjE0NmQ2M2U3NWMwY2I1OWFjNjBhZDI4NzI2N2VkMzFhNSxrZExqdm1PUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616428766431969280%2Frfa-v-saeran-rika-as-les-mis%25C3%25A9rables-songs&m=1))

> _Bring him peace / Bring him joy / He is young / He is only a boy / You can take / You can give / Let him be / Let him live / If I die / Let me die / Let him live / Bring him home_

**V** \- A Little Fall Of Rain ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FXwK_tcQW5AM&t=MDFlYzczNmYxMGI1MDBkMzMyMjk0YzJkMzk2MTc4YjE5YTk0Y2FkOSxrZExqdm1PUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616428766431969280%2Frfa-v-saeran-rika-as-les-mis%25C3%25A9rables-songs&m=1))

> _The rain can’t hurt me now / This rain will wash away what’s past / And you will keep me safe / And you will keep me close / I’ll sleep in your embrace at last_

**Rika** \- Castle On A Cloud ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fe-fmpY3lUhc&t=ZjU3MWQyZmY2MDViZTEwNzQ0NjU1NGZiYmQwMzY5YTBhNmFkMjNlNyxrZExqdm1PUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616428766431969280%2Frfa-v-saeran-rika-as-les-mis%25C3%25A9rables-songs&m=1))

> _There is a castle on a cloud / I like to go there in my sleep / Aren’t any floors for me to sweep / Not in my castle on a cloud (…) / I know a place where no one’s lost / I know a place where no one cries / Crying at all is not allowed / Not in my castle on a cloud_

**Saeran** \- I Dreamed A Dream ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FwNsteNrgymI&t=ODFlMDYyYWE1NGIxMTAwOGZhODg4MTc5ODI2NGM5NDFmYjcwZGU4ZixrZExqdm1PUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqzdDNah1V3moLOJzAPpePg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcafedanslanuit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616428766431969280%2Frfa-v-saeran-rika-as-les-mis%25C3%25A9rables-songs&m=1))

> _He slept a summer by my side / He filled my days with endless wonder / He took my childhood in his stride / But he was gone when autumn came / And still I dream he’ll come to me / That we will live the years together / But there are dreams that cannot be / And there are storms we cannot weather / I had a dream my life would be / So different from this hell I’m living / So different now from what it seemed / Now life has killed / The dream I dreamed_


	21. Saeyoung messes with Yoosung's phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung sometimes messes up with Yoosung's phone, at first it was kind of a joke, suddenly changing contacts' names, but then he started setting reminders for Yoosung to get some sleep and do his homework. You can write this however you want I just wanted a "homies caring for each other" kind of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so wholesome i couldn’t resist <3

  * “Zen, if you make one more joke about me being drunk I swear I–”
  * “What do you mean about getting drunk!? Young man, you’re supposed to be focused on your studies!”
  * Yooung later found out the incoming call that said “Zen” wasn’t Zen at all. When he came to complain to the chat, Saeyoung couldn’t stop laughing and called it the best prank of the year.
  * It happened a couple more times. After Yoosung did his best to recover all the numbers and rightful owners, Seven still managed to hack his phone and do it a couple more times, to the point where Yoosung would wait until the other person in the line talked before starting a conversation.
  * Once, he saw an unknown number calling him at 2 am. Worried it might be something important, he answered it. A robot-like voice announced him it was 2 am and he should get to bed because he had classes in the morning. Yoosung rolled his eyes and ended the call, knowing well aware who was behind the call.
  * It happened again the next day, only it was at 1 am. It even reminded him there was a test Yoosung had completely forgot. He thanked the voice on the other line and started to study. He ended up getting a pretty good grade.
  * It becomes an habit for Saeyoung to send reminders to Yoosung about his classes. He stopped messing with his contacts and instead even programmed the voice to call Yoosung to make sure he was drinking enough water or eating enough fruits. 
  * It even reminds Yoosung he should lay off the computer so his sight doesn’t get worse.
  * Yoosung /knows/ it’s Saeyoung, but he won’t talk to him about it. They haven’t discussed it in the chat, but he’s thankful he finds time to take care of him.
  * That what friends are for.




	22. MC writes her own songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request hcs for Saeyoung with mc who sings and makes music? If you're willing to listen to anything the music i have in mind is like Polaris by Aimer and things like that. So when she got stuck in Rika's apt she brings her instruments too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was so cute! Also I listened to the song you recommended and I loved it~ I know it’s basically piano but I said MC was playing the ukulele because it was easier for her to carry it along with her through everything. Hope you like it! <3

  * Saeyoung would always keep an eye on MC through the security cameras when she decided to stay at Rika’s old apartment
  * He would always keep the video on mute, letting himself not to be too distracted by MC’s cute face
  * Once, he decided to take a break from his work and saw you taking something from your bag. Curious, he looked closer to the video, trying to figure out what it was exactly. He noticed it was a ukulele. Smiling, he turned the sound on and saw you softly singing a tune he couldn’t really recognize.
  * He even used Google’s Sound Search but nothing
  * After a few minutes trying to figure out which song it, Saeyoung saw MC scribbling something on a notebook and then went back to her instrument.
  * It didn’t take a lot for him to understand it was one of her personal creations.
  * It was always around 11 p.m. when MC turned her phone off and started scribbling down her notebook and creating some more music. It was now a habit for Saeyoung to stop whatever he was doing and listen to MC hum to herself as new music was being created
  * Once they pack their things to go to Mint Eye, Saeyoung noticed one of the things MC put on the trunk of his car is the ukulele in its case. He said nothing, hoping they both make it out alive so he can listen to her sing again.
  * And he did. Even before they manage to rescue Saeran, one day they’re sleeping in his car, he’s laying on her chest and her fingers are playing with his hair to soothe him. Saeyoung heard her softly humming a tune he had grown to know well. He smiled and managed to find an easy sleep.
  * When Saeran started living with him again, Saeyoung was really looking forward to listening to her sing again.
  * But he didn’t.
  * He knew MC had taken out her instrument from his car, he had seen it while he helped MC move her things to their now shared bedroom.
  * So why wasn’t she comfortable with singing anymore?
  * ~~cue Saeyoung panic~~
  * One night, Saeyoung was working on his laptop, as usual. He saw the clock and realized it was almost midnight. It was yet another day he hadn’t heard her sing. He knew he had to have that conversation with her, but didn’t know how to begin.
  * Wasn’t she comfortable with him anymore? Did she want to play in private? Did she want her own place? 
  * All his loud thoughts went silent when he suddenly heard her voice again. It took him a couple of seconds to make sure it was indeed her voice and not some wild hallucination. He made his best not to make any noise as he tried to find her, wanting to watch her singing in person for the first time.
  * Saeyoung was startled when he found MC sitting on the hallway to the bedrooms. She gave him a soft smile and kept moving her fingers on the strings.
  * “Saeran has been having problems with falling asleep. He didn’t say so, but I noticed he’s been really tired these days. I thought… I thought music could help? I sneaked a peek a while ago and he seemed asleep” she whispered, leaning her head to Saeran’s bedroom door.
  * Saeyoung got closer and silently opened his brother’s door. MC was right. He was asleep, half his body covered with a sheet, but his relaxed expression undeniable proof he was really out. He smiled a little and closed the door again.
  * “I hadn’t heard you sing lately” he commented in a soft voice, sitting down on the floor in front of her. MC nodded, her fingers never stopping playing.
  * “I know” she whispered. “I just– I was afraid it would somehow trigger Saeran? I don’t know what could trigger him and didn’t want to risk it”.
  * “I missed your voice” Saeyoung admitted, scratching the back of his head. MC smiled.
  * “It has been a while since those small concerts I used to give you”. At Saeyoung’s surprised look, she couldn’t help but giggle a little. “I knew you were always checking up on me. I could have played in my room if I didn’t want you to listen, right?”
  * MC’s smile warmed Saeyoung’s heart. He nodded and stayed silent in front of her, hearing him softly sing, her desire to help his brother finally have a good night’s sleep reassuring him she was the love of his life.




	23. Jumin and MC's latino parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hey! I'm from South America too! Yayyyy!) What if Jumin got stucked quarantined with MC on her parents house and she got a cold (no covid symptoms) and MC's parents were the overbearing nosy type (you know, latino parents 😂)? Would Jumin side with them and their home remedies? What to do when you can't make use of all your money instead😱? Lol! Thanks! 🤡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a simple girl, I see a request for a latina MC and I write it down <3 So yaaaay! So nice to have you reading my blog~ I had SO MUCH FUN writing these headcanons! I tried to make MC’s parents feel as a couple of VERY latino parents without falling into stereotypes and I think I got it. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3
> 
> important note: even if this is set in the current pandemic, it’s very light and fun, so have no worries! <3 and there are no mentions of the virus, so nobody feels triggered ~

  * Listen, Jumin is a man of SCIENCE. He may not understand it completely but this man is a very preoccupied caretaker when it comes to MC getting sick. He has a personal doctor that will come at any hour to the penthouse and do a check-up even if all she has is the stomach flu.
  * MC isn’t used to that, but he lets her husband take care of her. It feels nice to see how much Jumin cares about her well-being.
  * They were visiting her parents in South America, whom they hadn’t seen since the wedding. Jumin hadn’t really been to MC’s hometown before, so he was looking forward doing some sightseeing, tourism and trying new commoner foods he just _had to try_ , as MC said. He didn’t know what the big deal was about this _salchipapa_ , it was just fried sausage and french fries, but MC was really excited about taking him to a food truck and making him have a bite of everything.
  * But the pandemic started.
  * At first, MC was sad about they not being able to do any kind of tourism while on her country, as she was looking forward teaching Jumin about her culture. They planned to stay in a hotel, but MC’s parents insisted they both stayed with them to save money and also have their daughter close. Considering it would be a good idea to take care of her folks in that situation, they agreed.
  * Everyone had agreed to speak English in the house as he didn’t understand Spanish quite well yet and MC’s parents didn’t understand Korean at all.
  * Jumin didn’t understand latino parents.
  * And no, he didn’t mean in in a bad way. He knew how much MC loved her parents and it was obvious they loved her too, but the amount of boundaries they had broken and how unphased MC seemed was really confusing.
  * For starters, her mom would randomly knock their bedroom door and bring them both a warm drink made of oatmeal and apples. It’s sweet, warm and suddenly he’s not feeling cold anymore.
  * “What’s this called, my love?” “Quaker.” “Yeah, that’s the brand of the oatmeal but what’s the drink called.” “…Quaker” “That’s what you call it?” “…Apple quaker?”
  * Another day, he was reading on his Kindle in the living room, when MC’s mother approached him, asking him what he wished to have for dinner, as everyone had already had their favourite dish in the week. He was startled and didn’t feel comfortable saying he liked steak or any other dish he actually liked, considering he knew MC’s parents weren’t wealthy enough to eat what he did on a daily basis.
  * Thankfully, MC saved him and told her mom she should prepare _bisteck a lo pobre_ , and that he would probably like that.
  * “Bisteck?” “Yeah, beefsteak.” “…But you said bisteck.” “It’s steak with fried egg and fried bananas and rice. It’s actually really good, trust me on this.”
  * Jumin also found out they ate rice with every dish. And he meant it. Every. Single. Dish.
  * Bisteck a lo pobre was really good though.
  * After lunch, the four of them would always stay on the table and chat a little. MC’s parents would take that chance to ask him about their lives in Korea, how were you adapting to married life, if you were planning to have children soon, what funny stories he could them them about C&R etc. (spoiler: he didn’t think there were funny stories happening in C&R) 
  * They also liked to tell him embarrassing stories about MC’s time in high school, which made her blush deep red, even though he found those stories endearing.
  * He liked to see them taking care of you both, but couldn’t help but compare it to his relationship with his own father, who loved him as well but wasn’t as warm and… interested in his relationship as MC’s parents were. It was nice but really new for him.
  * Three weeks into the confinement, MC came down with the flu.
  * Jumin asked MC’s father what was their number of their personal physician. He answered they didn’t have one, they just went to the hospital whenever someone was ill.
  * Jumin: ????
  * Since it was only the flu and nothing else to worry about (Jumin had ended up calling a private laboratory to test MC and she was negative), all they had to do was wait for her symptoms to go away. Jumin suggested they call a pharmacy and buy some pills, but MC’s mother called nonsense. There was no need for ingesting so many chemicals.
  * Jumin: ?????????????????
  * He was reading to MC in their bedroom, trying to get her to relax, when her mom knocked on the door. After MC asked her to come in, she entered the room, smiling softly at the newlyweds. 
  * “Baby, it’s time for your inhalaciones de eucalipto" “Yes mom, let me just grab a towel"
  * As MC stood up, Jumin looked at her confused.
  * “A towel? _In… all_ – what?“
  * "Oh, steam inhalations. My mom puts some eucalipto leaves on a bowl with boiling water. I sit on the floor and cover myself and the bowl with a towel and breathe deep” she explained, as she took a towel from the closet.
  * “Like a sauna?”
  * “Yes! Just like that. Eucalipto helps with breathing”
  * Jumin never thought he would see her wife grab a bowl of boiling water with leaves, sit on the floor and cover herself with a towel but there she was. Giggling at her confusion, she invited him under the towel, saying there was no harm in him being with you there. He obliged to her request.
  * Ten seconds later, Jumin stood up, coughing, as he felt ice on his lungs.
  * “What was that plant?!” he asked in between coughs
  * “Sorry! I forgot my mom also put Vick Vaporub in it”
  * “YOU’RE BREATHING VICK VAPORUB?”
  * “IT’S FOR THE LUNGS”
  * The same night, you spiked a low fever. As Jumin changed again the wet cloth on your forehead, he heard your mother knocking on the door again. She showed MC a white bottle with a red cap and immediately he saw his wife’s eyes widening in horror.
  * “No” “But it’ really good for–” “No, no way” “But MC…” “Mom, I can’t stand thymoline…”
  * MC explained to Jumin it was usual for people in your country to soak the cloth in thymoline, since it supposedly helped lower the fever, but you couldn’t stand the smell. Seeing you mother insisted it was better than just water, he decided to check if it really had such a bad odor as MC said.
  * No, it didn’t.
  * _It was worse._
  * The next day, the fever was gone, but MC still had a runny nose. For breakfast, her mother replaced quaker with a suspiciously good smelling tea. And he was a sucker for new tea.
  * “What’s in there, dear?” he asked
  * “Hmmm, what was in it, mom?” MC asked, redirecting the question to her mother.
  * “Borraja, escorzonera, eucalipto, menta and muña” she explained.
  * “Ah, Eucalipto. The one you used for the sauna” he remembered.
  * “Yes, that one. Would you like a cup too? It could help you prevent from getting the flu too” MC’s mom offered.
  * Jumin looked at MC, doubtful
  * “It doesn’t have Vaporub, right?”
  * “It doesn’t” MC giggled. “This one tastes actually good”
  * “Yes, thank you.”
  * When MC was about to take a sip, her father cleared his throat, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.
  * “What do we say before taking medicine?” he asked
  * “En nombre de Dios” MC sighed, and took her first sip. She then looked at Jumin and explained to him. “En nombre de Dios. In the name of God. Dad and mom always told me I should say that so the medicine works”
  * “Weren’t you an atheist?” Jumin asked. He could barely finish his question before MC began coughing loudly, gaining her folks attention. Once she regained her breath, she shot him a warning glare.
  * “Don’t say that in front of them!” she whispered. “They hate it when I say that. They think you made me convert back to Christianity so let’s keep it like that”.
  * The symptoms disappeared in the course of three days with MC’s mom’s herbal remedies. Even if he couldn’t understand how MC could breathe Vick, he really enjoyed the tea her mom made for them both.
  * Jumin felt at ease chatting with her father or trying out new teas her mother made for him. He found out he didn’t have so hard to get along with them, as they were also welcoming him into their family.
  * Even if it was still new for him to see parents as invested in their daughter’s life as hers, he could see where did MC learn to be warm and caring as she was with him. Someday, he decided, he would go back again with his wife to do the tourism they couldn’t do this time and bring back as many of her mother’s herbal teas as he could.




	24. MC having her wisdom teeth removed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was requested this headcanon for Obey Me and I mistakenly wrote this instead lol. Later, I wrote and posted the original request, but I liked how these turned out <3 Enjoy~

**Zen**

  * He carries you bridal style as soon as the doctor’s over
  * “I knew we were getting married!!!!!!!” you giggle
  * This man is already dead
  * Of course he’s thought about marrying you but he’s about to drop you on the spot
  * When he carries you inside your apartment, you squeal.
  * “Our new home, Zenny! Baby, this place is so cute!!”
  * It’s… it’s your own apartment, MC. We’ve been living together for two years, get on board.
  * He helped you get into bed, but when he tries to leave, he feels you tugging on his pants.
  * “You need anything, babe?”
  * “This is wedding night, come love me, please”
  * “MC, rest a bit and–”
  * “But I need some loviiiiiing, Zenny. Gimme some loving, hubby”
  * This man is so flustered about you saying all these things about weddings and especially wedding nights. He manages to tuck you into bed and goes to the living room. He’s about to start making dinner when he listens to your voice again.
  * “Seveeeen, Zen doesn’t wanna give me a wedding night!”
  * He returns to the bedroom to see you managed to find your phone. He tucks you into bed again and then feels your phone buzzing from numerous notifications from the chat. He’s sure Seven just told everyone about your call.
  * “Best husband ever” you mumble and finally close your eyes, nuzzling into your sheets. Zen smiles softly.
  * He’s so in love with you, he might just ask you to marry him anyday now.



**Yoosung**

  * He helps you get into a cab and holds your hand on the way home.
  * He thinks he doesn’t have anything to worry about until a song comes on the radio.
  * “All the time I turn around brothas gather round” it’s mostly babbling than singing, so Yoosung just watches you, amused. “Always looking at me up and down looking at my…” you proceed to moan really loudly, startling both your boyfriend and the driver
  * He apologizes profusely, tipping him extra when you reach home
  * He helps you sit on the couch and you start mumbling again.
  * “Baby shark, do do do do do…”
  * Yoosung can’t help but laugh and think how cute you look.
  * But once again…
  * “Ahhh, push it, push it real good…” you sing, waving your arms randomly. “Oh baby, baby, oh baby baby… push it good”
  * You’re gonna kill Yoosung one of these days omg



**Jaehee**

  * “Hey cutie” you greet her. She doesn’t think much of it and just helps you get on a cab and then back home.
  * “You inviting me to your home? Wow, you nasty. I like that” you slur, tripping a little before crashing into her couch. Jaehee raises an eyebrow, concerned.
  * “Don’t be shy, you’re very pretty. Like… really pretty. Are you gay?” you ask with a giggle. Your girlfriend sits next to you, trying to contain her laugh.
  * “I’m actually bi”
  * “Then I have a chance!” you laugh. “Wanna date me? I can be so good for you, baby, come on gimme some sugar”
  * You then proceed to do kissing noises at her, which ends up with Jaehee cackling a loud laugh.
  * She doesn’t want to ever forget you like this.



**Jumin**

  * When he puts his arm around your shoulders to steady you while you walk, you take his hand away.
  * “I’m married, stop!” you scold him, flaunting your wedding ring to him. You cross your arms against your chest. “Don’t make a move, my husband should be here any minute now”
  * He tries and convince you he’s your husband, but you’re not listening to any of that
  * He finds it adorable, though.
  * Jumin takes your arm and help you walk, saying he will respect your relationship.
  * When you reach the penthouse, you say hello to Elizabeth the third. “Elly, mommy’s here! Where’s your daddy? When’s daddy coming home?”
  * Jumin’s whole face turns red. He ignored completely you calling his beloved pet “Elly” just because he had never heard you refer to Elizabeth as your daughter. It was like a little family and he felt his heart fluttering at your words.
  * “Where’s daddy, Elly?” you ask again and watch her walk to Jumin and rub her face on his leg. You furrow your eyebrows, confused.
  * “Jumin will be here in a second” Jumin assures you. “Why don’t you take a nap?”
  * You eye him with suspicion but then let yourself fall ungraciously to the couch. “Lemme know when he gets home, I miss him” you grumble.
  * He’s so going to make a family with you someday.



**Saeyoung**

  * Not only does this man encourages you to say the dumbest and funniest things but he will record everything to torment you later
  * “My eyes are thirsty!” you cry, while Saeyoung holds his phone in front of you. “Baby, my eyes are thirsty!”
  * “Who do you love the most?” he asks.
  * “My baby” you reply with a grin.
  * “And who’s your baby?”
  * You take a few moments before replying.
  * “…I’m baby”
  * “What do you think about Jumin?”
  * “He should get laid”
  * “Jaehee?”
  * “I’m a bit gay for her, no lie”
  * “Zen?”
  * “You love him more than me!!!” you cry again, putting your hands on your face. “Because his hair is longer you love him more than meeeee”
  * “I love you the most, MC”
  * “Fuck you, you made my eyes thirsty” you mumble, looking away from him.
  * Someone help Saeyoung, he’s about to pee himself from all the laughing.



**Saeran**

  * He didn’t expect you to be so confused when he finally got you home after the surgery.
  * As soon as you look at Saeyoung you gasp. You look at him again, then back at Saeran, back at Saeyoung and start crying.
  * “Who’s my baby!?” you whimper. Saeran rolls his eyes while Saeyoung starts laughing loudly.
  * “I’m Saeran” your boyfriend sighs, sitting down on the couch.
  * “No, I’m Saeran. You’re Saeyoung!” Saeyoung says, sitting on your other side. You look back and forth between the twins.
  * “Hey, stop, don’t break my girlfriend”
  * “MC, look, look!” Saeyoung says. He put a serious and bored face. “I’m Saeran, I’m no fun and all I do is eat flowers and hoard ice-cream on the fridge”.
  * Saeran rolls his eyes again.
  * “I don’t eat flowers, why don’t you just g–”
  * “SAERAN!” you yell, hugging Saeyoung, who starts laughing again. “Baby, where were you, huh?”
  * Before anything else happens, Saeyoung leaves you with Saeran, even if his laughter can still be heard from his bedroom.
  * “You’re such a mess” he whispers. You smile at him and let yourself fall on the couch.
  * “Yup, but I’m Saeran’s mess. I’m my baby’s mess” you mumble.
  * He can’t help but smile as well, as he covers you body with a blanket to keep you warm while you sleep.




	25. MC that self-harms (tw!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i request the rfa + v and saeran with an insecure mc that sometimes hit her thigh till it bruise when she's not in the right headspace? If you are uncomfortable with you don't have to write it!! Love you writing and thank you!! And i hope you understand my English hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your request, you’re too kind ;-; and your english is good! <3 i hope you’re doing fine, sending you a big hug <3
> 
> trigger-warning: self-harm. please, if you’re going through a rough time, remember you’re not alone, even if it feels that way. ask for help to a friend, a teacher, your parents or anyone you trust. remember there’s no shame in going to a mental health specialist, whether it’s a psychologist or a psychiatrist. it’s going to get better. you’re going to be so proud of yourself in the future for making it through this rough time <3

**Zen**

  * He wasn’t home during your breakdown, so he just noticed when you changed into your pyjamas
  * He saw the bruises and immediately asked about them, if you had fallen and why you hadn’t told him so he can soothe the bruises and make sure they don’t last longs you know he’s an actor
  * You explained quietly you had a rough episode a few hours ago. You had managed to calm yourself down, but after taking a shower you realized you had left bruises.
  * He put his arms around your body and whispered how much he loved you and that you shouldn’t that to yourself. He kept reminding you how much you were loved, holding your body close until you drifted to an easy sleep. He kissed your head and nuzzled his face into your shoulder, wishing this was the last time you felt that way.



**Yoosung**

  * He had his headphones on while playing so he really didn’t listen to you crying. But he got up to grab his phone charger, took off his headphone and heard you sniffling
  * He almost ran to the living room, where you were sitting on a couch, crying softly and idly punching your thighs.
  * Yoosung quickly stopped your movement and made you look at him. He was scared but helped you calm down until you could manage to tell him what had made you feel so frustrated.
  * He prepared you something to eat and then snuggled you on the couch, leaving his videogames behind. His priority was to make sure you were safe now.



**Jaehee**

  * You were both in bed. She was working on her laptop while you were reading a book.
  * “Could you grab this for a moment?” she said, putting her open laptop on your lap, grabbing a folder from the nightstand. She noticed you winced and immediately took the laptop off.
  * “Are you okay? What happened to your legs?”
  * You tried to brush it off but it was really difficult to do so when your girlfriend looked so concerned as she did. You finally confessed you had had a breakdown when she was at work and that you had ended up with some bruises.
  * She took your hand as you told her how it all started and how you knew it was a bad coping mechanism. Jaehee suggested you consult with a psychologist, and that she could help you find one you feel comfortable with. You agreed to check with her in the morning.
  * She prepared you a cup of tea and then watched as you fell asleep easily after finally talking about what was on your mind. She would be right next to you whenever you needed to.



**Jumin**

  * He had wanted to surprise you, but it didn’t turn out the way he wanted. The first sound that came to his ears when he opened the door was you, crying.
  * Jumin quickly started looking for you, finally finding you on the edge of your bed, punching your thighs as your whole body trembled.
  * He almost ran to you and grabbed your wrists, stopping you from harming yourself any further. He kneeled in front of you asked you what was happening. You refused to talk to him.
  * Seeing you were too upset to explain, Jumin lowered his gaze, noticing your thighs were red and swollen and would most likely bruise. He felt his heartbreak. Without giving it much thought, he pressed the softest kiss on your right thigh, and then on the left. There wasn’t a drop of lust in his moves, just the desperation of a man not knowing what to do.
  * His gesture made you cry again, but now because you could tell how much he was in love with you. You held his face between your hands and made him look at you.
  * “I’m sorry” you whispered. “I– Okay. Let’s talk”
  * You told him about the gossip television show you had been watching when suddenly they started talking about you. The new ‘mistress’ of one of the most desired bachelors of Korea. How she apparently didn’t care for her appearance (and you swore to God you tried too hard, but somehow they didn’t notice), how she was below average looking and how he could do so much better than ‘the western joke’ he paraded around.
  * Jumin listened in silence, not moving an inch from his crouched position. When you were done, he held your hands and kissed them.
  * “I don’t care what anybody else says about you. You shouldn’t either, but I know it might be easier said than done. But if you’re going to listen to anyone, listen to me now: you’re breathtaking. I can’t wait for you to be my wife so we can finally fall asleep next to each other. I can’t wait to see your face as soon as I wake up. You’re warm and kind, and you don’t expect anything in return. You made me open up my heart, which I didn’t think was possible. I can trust you with my life. So please, be kinder to yourself. Please” he pleaded.
  * You nodded and went in for a kiss.



**Saeyoung**

  * He knew what it was even before you could come up with an excuse to why you had bruises on your thighs. You were asleep, not noticing the sheet wasn’t covering your body any longer, so your boyfriend could see you in your pyjama shorts and bruises on your thighs.
  * Saeyoung didn’t know when he started crying, but when some tears fell on your bruised skin, he immediately wiped his face. He started caressing your thighs, tears still falling. He didn’t notice when you woke up. As soon as you noticed he had seen the bruises you gasped, failing to cover them again.
  * “Saeyoung, I– I fell and…
  * “Don’t” he sighed. He wiped his face again and looked at you with a broken smile. “I know I’m not the most– I’m not good at opening up but… please, try for me? It hurts seeing you like this.”
  * “You have so much work and–”
  * “My work means shit” he quickly said. “You’re the most important thing I have, along with Saeran. And I don’t wanna lose either of you. So find me, talk to me. Okay?”
  * You took a deep breath. “Okay”



**V**

  * “I’m so sorry!” you whimpered when he finally found the bruises. “I– I thought I could manage on my own. I don’t want you taking care of me, you’ve done enough. I don’t want you to repeat the cycle of taking care of someone else’s problem” you explained, lowering your gaze. “I’ll ask for an appointment at the hospital, just– don’t think about it, I can manage”
  * “If you want to go to an appointment with a psychologist, it’s okay. I’ll drive you there every time you need to go. But MC…” he sighed, lifting your chin so you could look at him. “I think you were the one that told me I shouldn’t keep my problems to myself. You taught me I can’t manage it all on my own and that I should trust the people I love. So now… please trust me. We can do this together.”
  * “But you’ve been someone else’s caretaker for so long, it’s not fair” you sighed.
  * “Yes, that’s true. But this isn’t me being your caretaker. This is us being a team. I’ve been trying to be more open about my struggles, right?” he asked with a soft smile. You nodded. “So, let’s take care of ourselves. Together”.



**Saeran**

  * He noticed the bruises when you were back from the shower, a towel around your body. He didn’t say anything and pretended to be asleep. But he couldn’t get any rest that day. From someone who had been punched several times, he knew what those marks were from.
  * Saeran talked about it on his weekly appointment with his psychologist. She suggested that he talked to you, but he didn’t feel you were going to be honest about it.
  * Still, he tried. You assured him it was a one time only and wouldn’t happen again. You were frustrated about messing up dinner and things escalated.
  * Three days later, he pretended to fall asleep when you entered the shower. When you came back and sat on the bed, he opened his eyes a little noticing how you had scratches on your shoulder.
  * He couldn’t rest that night either.
  * “Remember when I said I wanted to get married?” he asked in the morning. You turned around to look at him. “And you said we should wait until I had made progress in therapy because you wanted me to be healthy so I could enjoy being married?”
  * You nodded. “Yeah, I remember that. Why?”
  * “I want you to be healthy too, you know. When I finally get better” he said, turning his head to you. You furrowed your eyebrows, playing dumb. “I saw your shoulders last night” he mentioned and you felt your face going pale.
  * You started talking about how it had started a couple of months ago. How you would get frustrated, sad, angry and it always ended up with you hitting yourself. But you wanted to prioritize him and thought it would get better on its own, but now you feared it wouldn’t.
  * He listened to you and then cradled you on his chest. He kissed your forehead and held you tighter.
  * “I’m doing fine. Well– better. So, don’t worry. You had my back so much time, now I got yours. Forever”.
  * Saeran asked his psychologist for a recommendation at his next appointment. You ended up making an appointment in the same clinic at the same time, so you could be there for each other when your separate sessions were done. It was definitely comforting to go for ice cream with him, knowing it was, somehow, going to get better.




	26. MC is obsessed with Elizabeth the 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii! I recently came across ur blog and I love it sm 🌸🌸💞 ahh I've never submitted a headcanon before but uhh how would the RFA react to an MC who is obsessed with Elizabeth the 3rd, like more obsessed than seven lololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh this was so cute! Thank you for waiting, now that I’m done with the event I’m responding to my previous requests <3

**Yoosung**

  * Lowkey salty
  * He’s really into animals too! But he can’t help but get a little jealous over how much attention you put to Elizabeth the 3rd
  * So, since he wanted to share time with you, he takes you to the shelter. You both spend all afternoon playing with the cats and laughing
  * You end up going once a week and after a month, he sees you’ve grown attached to a particular grey cat with green eyes. So after discussing it for a short while, you both end up adopting him.
  * Now, your little one is the official brother of Elizabeth. ~~Not approved by Jumin.~~
  * Yoosung is really happy about how domestic your life turns after adopting your cat
  * He also adores how happy you look



**Zen**

  * s to the a to the l to the t to the y **_S A L T Y_**
  * Especially when he realized you have more photos of Elizabeth the 3rd than him on your phone. After that, he makes sure to double up on the selfies he sends you
  * Also, not a fan that you spend so much time at Jumin’s apartment. Even if most of the time Jumin’s not even there, it’s just you running around and playing with Elizabeth the 3rd.
  * Will sneeze when you come back home because of the c-hair
  * Please change your clothes so this handsome man stops sneezing
  * Listen don’t tell anyone buuuuuuuut
  * He may or may have not put on fake cat ears to gain back your attention
  * He was the cutest thing you’d ever seen ~~and somehow the whole neko look made him look really hot???~~
  * Zen knows how to keep his audience



**Jaehee**

  * … why?
  * … it’s just a cat?
  * At first she’s a little tired of hearing about Elizabeth the 3rd on stereo (both you and Jumin) but then realizes it’s actually a good thing
  * Now, whenever Jumin tells him to look after Elizabeth the 3rd, she just gives her out to you! You have the time of your life and she has more time to do her work in peace
  * Seeing you play with Elizabeth the 3rd and be so bummed when she has to go is making her consider getting a cat for you
  * Jaehee’s still thinking it throug
  * No promises
  * ~~Maybe a cat without c-hair?~~



**Jumin**

  * Congratulations, you’re now Elizabeth the 3rd official Mom™
  * When you started dating Jumin, he gave you a credit card for you to buy yourself nice things. You always feel bad about using it, so you prefer to use your own money.
  * BUT everything changes after you click with Elizabeth the 3rd. You start using that money to buy things for Elizabeth the 3rd.
  * That cat has now a collection of collars in different colours. Also, her toys are imported from different countries and you have different brushes that bring out different textures of her fur.
  * Jumin is delighted about seeing you pamper Elizabeth the 3rd as much as you do. It brings out a motherly side of you that makes him wonder about starting a family of your own with him.
  * He may or may have not heard you referring to him as “Elizabeth’s dad” when he thought you weren’t listening.
  * He thought it was endearing.



**Saeyoung**

  * _**TEAM ELLY TEAM ELLY TEAM ELLY**_
  * You both are Jumin’s worst nightmare
  * Saeyoung now has a partner in crime to try and steal Elly so he can play with her a little
  * You have a shared album where you keep Elly’s pictures so you both can look at them when you’re feeling a little down.
  * You like to doodle little drawings of Elly on post-its and leave them for Saeyoung to find, they’re good mood-boosters when he’s feeling a little down.
  * Jumin told you he might consider leaving Elizabeth the 3rd with you when he has to travel, only if you promise you’ll be with her 24/7 and won’t let Saeyoung bite her neck.
  * “But biting is how Saeyoung shows love, Jumin” you argue with a small pout.
  * Jumin can’t look at you in the eye anymore.




	27. RFA + V + Saeran - MC goes to protests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, I’m from Perú. We’ve had several marches in the past few years because we’ve reached levels of corruption that are just nauseating. I’ve attended most of them and have been tear-gassed, chased by policemen riding horses and pushed around in return. One of the things that made me really sad was that two of my boyfriends were opposed to me going to the streets and claiming justice for my country.
> 
> So, did I write these headcanons just because I was salty all my ex-boyfriends hated when I attended protests about important matters in my country? Yes
> 
> Was that one of the reasons I broke up with them? Maybe
> 
> Should you stop going to protests or marches just because your s/o doesn’t like it? ABSOLUTELY NOT
> 
> Anyway, have these perfect boys/girl being supportive.
> 
> a/n: These headcanons are not set on a particular movement, but are rather about protests about unjust systems in general.

**Yoosung**

  * Is he scared? Yes
  * Is he still going no matter what? YOU BET HE IS
  * You may think he’s just going with you because he’s your boyfriend but he does care about the injustice you’re both protesting about 
  * Also, I’ll never stop saying this: Yoosung is brave. He may be scared sometimes but true courage is doing what you have to do despite of that fear
  * So he’ll hold your hand through it, even help you make some signs.
  * He’ll help other people if they get hurt during the protest
  * Just an angel



**Zen**

  * Zen wasn’t so keen on the idea at first, not gonna lie.
  * But after he took some time to educate himself and realized it was a bigger issue, you bet he’s on it
  * He’ll use his platform on social media to educate his fans, and even do one or two videos about the matter. In case donations are needed, he’ll also share links where they can donate and will donate some money of his own.
  * He’ll be a little scared about attending protests (mainly because he’s worried about his face getting hurt –it’s not about his narcissism anymore but he’s still an actor) but there’s nothing that will stop him from protecting his princess
  * Zen will be right by your side the whole time, using his height to check your surrounding in case you need to find a safe space



**Jaehee**

  * Sadly, it’s not like she had a choice to attend or not. Most of the protests occur during working hours and she couldn’t find the time.
  * But she will be really supportive of it! She doesn’t use social media that much but will try and share information to her contacts about it. 
  * She will also spread the word at work hehe
  * In case donations are needed, she would make a donation as well, making use of her savings since working at.
  * You think that was it? HA! drumrolls pleaaaase~
  * You are seriously misled if you don’t think Jaehee got in touch with other idols club presidents and joined forces to protest their own way by, for example, crashing the police app, reserving Trump rally tickets and not going, and more.
  * She’ll use any power she has to help out. Once you get home from the protests, please give her a call so she can make sure you’re okay, though.



**Jumin**

  * Depending on the motive of the protests, he will go through the list of businesses he’s previously partnered with and give them a call, giving them a timelapse to issue a statement supporting the cause. If it’s a corruption case, he will end the partnership, that’s all.
  * You may think Jumin wouldn’t be caught dead in a protest
  * But you’d be wrong
  * He may have brought his bodyguards to keep an eye on both you and him, but he’s there. There’s no way in hell he’d let you go on your own.
  * You managed to get him to wear a hoodie and more comfortable clothes instead of his classic three-piece suit. He wasn’t keen on the idea but understood they would be better in case of an emergency.
  * If donations are needed, he’ll make a massive donation in C&R’s name. And a slighter smaller one in your name.
  * If he’s not familiar with the issue in hand, he will ask to be educated. This man reads a lot and if you don’t have the time or energy to explain, he will find resources on his own and read. He will interview people. By the end of the day, he could give lectures about the subject (but he won’t—- that would be against the whole thing on being educated lol).



**Saeyoung**

  * You need a website going down? You got it, babe.
  * It doesn’t matter if it’s the police, a bad company or even a government page. If you wanted to make a statement, he would make sure the page went down.
  * If he’s still working as an agent, he will have to wear a face mask and a hoddie to avoid being recognized at a protest, but you bet he would be there. If he’s loaded with work and can’t possibly make it, he will keep an eye of you through CCTV. Although, all recordings of people protesting will magically disappear afterwards oooops.
  * His main focus would be the informatics part, though. So feed him as many ideas as you can, he will try his best to be your partner in crime and take down whatever entity is being unjust.
  * He may not be the tallest of the bulkier but he does have secret agent training so in case you are chased by the police he will be your best chance on escaping them successfully.



**V / Jihyun**

  * Jihyun is calm and loving but he’s also brave when it comes to protecting someone he loves.
  * So, he will be there with you during protests, holding your hand with you both chant against the injustice the protest is about.
  * He will help you raise funds if they are needed! He will sell several of his photos and have all money sent where it’s needed the most
  * Jihyun is a sensible guy, he will understand the reason why everyone is so angry and hungry for justice. So when you feel drained and just sad about everything that’s going through, he’ll sit you down on his lap and hug you, reassuring you the work you’re doing is important and that things are changing because of it, so you should feel proud.



**Saeran**

  * Saeran will also help with any hacking or coding you may need.
  * He’s a little more sensitive about injustice because he’s felt similarly since he was young. So, even if he’s still a little iffy about hacking again, he will use all his abilities for the greater good.
  * Will watch YouTube videos or read books to educate himself. There’s so much of the world he’s missed he may not understand some social issues at first, but after he’s read, he’s ready to put on his sneakers and take the streets.
  * You both end up setting a small station on the side of the road to help people who were injured in the protests. You also give out water to whoever needs to.
  * It’s been a while since you’ve seen him with a mask on, but his now red hair and kind eyes make you remember how far he’s come and how he’s willing to help anyone who needs it.




	28. RFA - MC grew up in poverty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @gompereatsall on tumblr sent me this awesome prompt: “One of them is MC who grew up in really bad poverty, like so bad that she didnt know of she would have food on the table or not. Even as an adult, shes still extremely cautious with money and tries to make unnecessary sacrifices just to save money”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a long time for me to write it, not because it isn’t amazing, but it hit too close to home lol. I’m still so happy about how these turned out, so I hope you like ‘em too! <3

**Zen**

  * He’s really surprised you know all the tricks to save money because it comes in handy when he’s in between gigs.
  * Is really surprised when you tell him you don’t have dinner, though.
  * “But… you had dinner with us the night of the RFA party”
  * “Yes, but I usually don’t. It’s just a habit, I’m good with a cup of tea”.
  * He thinks it’s because it’s part of a strange diet, so he talks to you about the importance of eating well and that if you wanted to lose weight, you could accompany him on his morning runs.
  * It takes a while before you admit to him you started doing it because it meant spending less on food. You had done it when you were younger and now you were so used to it you didn’t think about changing that.
  * Zen’s heart breaks. He knows about having little money to go on, but he never wanted you to experience that or feel like you had to keep doing that. Sure, he didn’t have a lot of money but he didn’t want you to feel you had to stop eating in order to save money.
  * So, he makes sure you have dinner every night and when he’s not rehearsing, he will sit with you and eat together.



**Yoosung**

  * One night while you’re both lying in bed, too dark to see each other’s faces, he asks you whether you prefer PlayStation or Xbox
  * You say you really don’t have a preference.
  * He keeps insisting on which made you feel more comfortable or was easier to play with.
  * You confess you’ve never had a gaming console
  * “Not even a Nintendo?” “Nope”
  * He has a hard time understanding it at first. He’s lived with a family that made sure he always had clean clothes, a bed and a warm meal waiting for him, how could you have gone without knowing if you were going to eat the next day.
  * After making some questions, trying not to make you uncomfortable, he holds you tight against his chest, promising you’ll never have to go through any of that again. That even if someday you’ll no longer together as a couple -which he hopes will never happen-, you’ll always have a place in his family.



**Jaehee**

  * You were both getting drunk on wine Jumin had given you, laughing at everything and anything, when she had to take a call. Jaehee excused herself and left you on the living room.
  * When she returned, you were looking at your phone, your eyes filled with tears. Her smile fell instantly.
  * “MC, what happened?”
  * “You know this wine is over $200?” you said, amused, your eyes glued on the screen. “I was curious and google it. We’re drinking $200 wine. I… I never thought I’d ever be drinking wine that didn’t come from a box”
  * Jaehee sat beside you and took the phone from your hands, worried that more and more tears fell from your cheeks. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t understand why you were crying when you had just been laughing five minutes ago.
  * “I can’t believe I would go from going to bed on an empty stomach to drinking expensive wine with my girlfriend. Fuck…,” you laughed dryly, not being able to stop the tears anymore.
  * Jaehee held your hand and squeezed it, reassuring you. You turned to her and tried to smile. 
  * “I love you so much” you whispered, kissing the back of her hand.
  * “I love you too”
  * Wiping your tears with your free hand, you tried to regulate your breathing in order to keep talking. You took your time in telling you about your childhood, how rough it was for you sometime and how weird did it feel to have a warm bed, a loving girlfriend and food available at any time now that you were living together.
  * Jaehee hadn’t experience a harsh shortage of money, but she could understand the loneliness. She held your hand as you told her about your past life and nodded at the appropriate times.
  * “I know you’ve been lonely and afraid. But… that part of your life is over now. You know that, right? You’ll never be on your own anymore,” she assured you with a small smile. You smiled back and then hugged her, inhaling the soft aroma of her perfume that still lingered on her neck. Yes, you weren’t alone anymore. You wouldn’t be anymore.



**Jumin**

  * You never wanted to tell him about that, as you were afraid he wouldn’t understand.
  * But one day he was too busy to eat the dinner the chef had made and threw it on the trash.
  * He didn’t expect your gasp.
  * “Why– why you would throw it out!?”
  * “Did you want to eat it? I thought you already had dinner”
  * “No, I didn’t want it, but why would you throw away food?”
  * “I’m sorry love, I don’t follow”
  * “You don’t through away food!!!”
  * Jumin embraced your trembling body and held you against his chest until your breathing returned to normal. He kept caressing your hair, trying to soothe you the best way he could. After a couple of minutes, he pulled away and cradled your face with his hands. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs, a concerned expression on his face.
  * “My love, is everything okay? Did something happen?”
  * After taking a deep breath, you tell him about the problems you had years ago. How you would eat leftovers from four or five days ago because you couldn’t afford to throw it away. If a vegetable or bread got mould you would cut the bad part and use the rest. Even if it’s been years without having to do that, seeing someone throwing away food still shocked you.
  * Jumin listened to you in silence. He promised he would never do that again and that both of you could come up with a plan on what to do with the leftovers that didn’t trigger you.
  * The next few days, Jumin started working a project to help people in need and then offered you to take the lead on that. You accepted and within a few months, he helped you organize a soup kitchen where you offered food. Sometimes you would go there and help out yourself and even Jumin joined you some of those times, happy to see you smiling once again.



**Saeyoung**

  * He kind of knew about your situation when he first did his background check on you. He didn’t mention it on the chat, but rather waited until you told him about it.
  * He had noticed how you would always pick out the cheapest options when you went to the supermarket and who you would always negotiate for a lowe price at the farmer’s market, even after you knew how much money he owned and the expensive cars he drove.
  * One night, you were both laying in bed, looking at the glow-in-the-dark space stickers he had on his ceiling. After a lot silence, you took his hand, your eyes fixated on the starts. You started telling him about how hard it was growing up, the nervousness about not knowing whether you would be able to have lunch or not the next day.
  * After you were done, he confessed about what happened during his childhood, how his mother would get wasted and stop buying food for them. How he had to get food for Saeran and him and how the would go to bed without dinner most days of the week. How he would give his food to Saeran when he got sick as he needed to be well-fed for his body to battle the disease.
  * “But that part of our lives is over, okay?” he said, grabbing your chin and making you look at him. “I have a bunch of money now. Even if something happens to me, I’ll make sure you get that money so you never have to go hungry again”.
  * “Hey, don’t say that. Nothing’s going to happen to you. You, Saeran and me, we’re a family now. We’re stronger together, so don’t ever say that again, please. I don’t know what I’d do without you”
  * You kissed him on the corner of his mouth earning a smile for your boyfriend.
  * “Okay” Saeyoung nodded, hugging you as tightly as he could. “Stronger together, then”.




	29. MC is only 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how would the rfa boys + v and saeran react if they found out mc was only eighteen after everything had already happened in their routes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! <3 Thanks for your request, I added their age to have a better reference when you read about this 18-year-old MC ~ Hope you like it! <3

  
  


**Yoosung is 21**

  * He’s totally okay with it!
  * He will try and help you through your first year of college if you’re planning to go. He will also insist on giving you a tour.
  * Honestly, he feels so happy he’s not the baby of the group anymore
  * Will give you all the tips and tricks he thinks you need for your first year and will help you with your homework as much as he can.
  * College sweethearts! <3 You both have picnics on campus, study together at the library and even share some kisses on an empty classroom. You go watch football games together and you’re first in line for his first E-Sports competition at college. You hug him in front of everyone when his team wins and he melts right there.



  
  


**Zen is 23**

  * He’s having a panic attack about kissing A BABY.
  * He talked about The Beast TO A BABY.
  * You explain you’re just five years younger than and that’s not—- SILENCE, WENCH.
  * He just needs a moment.
  * It’s hard to understand how can you be so emotionally mature. When he was your age he was in a motorcycle gang doing races and here you are, the brand new member of a charity society that just pulled off a party full of important and renowned guests.
  * He’s impressed.
  * After the shock wears off, he’ll go back to his normal self, but will be 100 more times protective of you than he was before.
  * And when he found out Jaehee had lent you a copy of his infamous Jalapeño performance…
  * Just to say he almost didn’t let you.
  * But you later watched it together, leading to some private time for you both.



  
  


**Jaehee is 26**

  * A little Concerned™
  * Like Jumin, she’s a little wary of the age difference.
  * So when you open your coffee shop, she takes the role of a mentor at first. Then, as time goes by, she learns more and more about your personality and falls deeper in love with you.
  * You have to do the first move, but when you do, she’s pleasantly surprised.
  * She absolutely adores how much life you bring to the shop, and is always down for giving you advice so you don’t make the same mistakes she made.
  * “What do you mean mistakes?” “I did endure a career I hated for years” “Oh, but without it, you wouldn’t have had the money to start your own business!”
  * She’s even more in love with you now.



  
  


**Jumin is 27**

  * ~~*dances in Becky G’s ‘Mayores’*~~
  * He did think you looked a lot younger than he did, but he never thought he was proposing to an eighteen-year-old
  * AND THAT YOU SAID YES
  * I just picture him furrowing his eyebrows and drinking a glass of wine at his penthouse trying to process this new information because it’s too much to deal with
  * He will apologize for kissing you because he didn’t know you were still a child
  * “Jumin, I’m not a child” “I’m ten years older than you” “Nine! :(“
  * He will not cancel the wedding but will definitely postpone it. Not only does his money and social status create an imbalance of power, but now knowing he’s almost ten years older than you, he feels a marriage may not be the best for you at this moment.
  * *sad Jumin noises*
  * He’s really captured by the way you look at him with bright, wide-open eyes as he tells you about the places he’s travelled to. You tell him you wish you had the chance to visit those countries and he tells you he’d be more than happy to rediscover them with you
  * You will keep dating for a couple more years until he brings up the wedding again, to which you say yes (again).



  
  


**Saeyoung is 22**

  * He uses a lot of “When I was your age…”
  * “Babe, it’s just four years, it’s not a big deal.”
  * He doesn’t listen.
  * When he notices you’re on the verge of actually being angry, he will hug you as tightly as he can while he laughs until you’re smiling again.
  * Honestly, he would have been a little scared you wouldn’t have lived enough to understand 
  * his pain, but you happily surprised him.
  * You bring out a protective side of him he’s not used to, but he absolutely adores.



  
  


**V is 27**

  * Like Jumin, he’s a little surprised at first. But he doesn’t have much time to think about it since he decides to go away for two years. When he comes back, you’re 20.
  * He didn’t expect you to wait for him. He understood you were young and were just about to begin discovering the world around you. It would make sense if you had been dating, he sure had when he was your age.
  * So when he came back to the party and found you with longer hair but the same loving smile, he was really surprised.
  * But maybe he had been right after all. Maybe you two were meant to be together.
  * He takes you on his trips as he opens temporal galleries in different countries. Some of them are for his old photos, but he starts showcasing his paintings as well.
  * He encourages you to find out what you really love and stick to it, not letting yourself be pressured by what your parents or peers think you have to do.
  * Two years later after adopting your first child, you end up pregnant. Since you’re way younger than him, it means your body handles the pregnancy fairly good, and he’s ecstatic to be able to share that moment with you.



  
  


**Saeran is 22**

  * Like Yoosung, he doesn’t really care about your age.
  * That doesn’t stop Saeyoung from teasing you two.
  * He didn’t have the chance to grow properly, so it’s good you’re a little younger since you both can explore new things together.
  * You had your first drunk night together, you learnt to swim together, you both learnt how to drive a car (and maybe used one of Seven’s car and a far-away parking lot to do that) and you were each other’s first time.
  * You play him your favourite movies and he catches up with the ones he didn’t have a chance to see while growing up.
  * When you had finally learnt how to swim, you convinced him to go skinny dipping at the ocean on a particularly hot summer night.




	30. How do the RFA calm MC down when they're anxious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hii!! could you do the mystic messenger boys when you're feeling really anxious about something and they help you calm down?? thank u :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Here you go, thank you for sending a request~ <3

  
  


**Zen**

  * When he notices how you’re feeling, he will take you to the roof with him.
  * He’ll tell you to close your eyes and just feel the cold breeze against your skin. It is oddly calming and he’s right there by your side, holding your hand. At night, he will tell you to look at the stars, which is a lovely sight too.
  * Another option he’ll offer is a ride on his motorcycle. The adrenaline and the view you get to enjoy while he drives certainly make you feel better.
  * If it’s a rough day for you, he’ll take you to his ~special place~ and just hang out with you there, explaining how he found it and why he wanted to share it with you.
  * Whatever option you pick, he will also embrace you tenderly, muttering soft words against your hair, his arms holding you as gently and reassuring as he can.



  
  


**Yoosung**

  * He will sit you down on the couch and ask you what’s going on. He’ll listen to your every word and try his best to understand the situation.
  * He will reassure you whatever situation you’re going through, you won’t have to do it alone as you will have him forever by your side. Him and all the love his heart has for you.
  * Yoosung will definitely cuddle you and place soft but quick kisses all over your face. Once he notices you’re in a better mood, he’ll offer cooking something for the two of you.
  * He’ll sit down with you and eat together, while he’s telling you about his day and trying his best at making you laugh.



  
  


**Jaehee**

  * She will pause whatever she’s doing at the moment to take care of you. It doesn’t matter if it’s work or leisure, he will drop it in an instant.
  * She will hold your hand and talk you through it. She’s read all about breathing exercises so she’s actually a great help. Any technique out there for soothing anxiety, she’s already read about it.
  * Makes mental notes of what kind of situations trigger you so she can make sure to avoid doing anything that may upset you further.
  * Once you’re feeling a bit better, she’ll offer to watch one of Zen’s video to take your mind off for a moment.
  * She’ll also offer to comb your hair or do your nails as you watch your videos, knowing self-care can also help you feel a bit better.



  
  


**Jumin**

  * This man may have an important job, but it will always come second to you. If you’re ever anxious, he will postpone meetings to be there for you.
  * Sometimes you’ll ask him not to return to the penthouse but just listen to you on the phone and he will. He will listen intently to your every word for a long as you need to talk.
  * He does have the tendency to offer solutions, but as time goes by, he learns to just listen to what you have to say.
  * He will remind you how much he loves you, how great of a person you are, how much you’ve changed the RFA and mostly, how much you’ve made an impact on him as well. How his life wouldn’t be the same without you.
  * If he’s in the same room with you, he will set you on his lap and circle your form with his arms as you speak. His hand will rub your back in soothing motions as you speak. If you rather need space, he will do that as well.



  
  


**Saeyoung**

  * This one knows how bad it can get. He’s been through it before, but in the past, he’s always isolated himself when he felt that way. So he asks you what do you want him to do. Do you want him gone? Do you need him there?
  * If you want him gone, he will do as told, taking his laptop and going to another corner of the bunker.
  * If you want him there, he will tell you to sit on the couch. He will listen to you talk about whatever is bothering you. At first, he didn’t know what to do, but now that he knows you better, he became a pro in calming you down. You like having someone play with your hair? You’ve got it. You need someone to give you facts that disprove your anxious thoughts? Seven Wiki Activate! You don’t want to talk but rather be held and distracted? He’ll do anything he can to make you feel happy again, as happy as you make him feel every day.




End file.
